Dreaming
by Paprika012345
Summary: Dreams are the part of us that tell us who we are when we can't figure it out for ourselves. My name is Sophie Hatter and I've had the exact same dream every night for my entire life.
1. Prologue

A/N-This is my first HMC fanfiction. 'Twill be mostly based on the movie moreso that the book because I can't find the book to read anywhere. Read and Review. (Remember, this is merely the prologue, the chapters will be longer).

Disclaimer-I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Prologue

Dreams.

They are the mysterious quality of humans that no one can quite understand, maybe perhaps because it pertains to ourselves.

I've wondered for a long time, about dreams. Wondered about what they are and what relevance they have to the humans who have them. In pursuit of an answer to this question that plagues me, I asked the scholars that reside in this court.

"Dreams, milady," they told me, "are a series of images, ideas, emotions, and sensations occurring involuntarily in the mind during certain stages of sleep. They are completely subconscious and more often than not indirectly about various events that occurred to the dreamer during the day."

The scholar's answer. Vague and more often than not don't even answer the question you asked. I thanked them and continued my search.

Somewhere (I forget where, having read too many books on the subject) I read that dreams aren't what scholars call them. They are, in fact, there to help us figure out what, in a state of wakefulness, we cannot.

Ourselves. Who we really are.

When I consulted the court sorcerer, she told me that dreams were, in fact, what I had found them to be for myself and that when it came to the mystique at least, the scholars knew nothing. She enquired as to why I wanted to know but I quickly brushed her off. Because of my position, she had no choice but to concede and back off on the subject.

If dreams are what she said they are and what I found them to be, what I dream is my own. I need to figure out what it means and what it has to do with figuring out who I am.

_I'm standing in the middle of a beautiful field of flowers. My body feels as though it was old but the old age had recently fallen away and I was young again._

_The wind is blowing on my smooth skin and I'm staring out from the top of a hill. I can sense a very familiar presence behind me and I speak to him._

"_It's all so familiar yet I know I've never been here before. I feel so at home_."

_This place seems less of a dream and more of a memory._

In the few blissful moments between sleep and wakefulness I always wonder who it is I was talking to in that meadow.

But then I wake up and I'm staring at the mesh canopy draped over my bed.

This is why I am so curious about dreams.

My name is Sophie Hatter, I am the intended of Prince Justin and I have had that dream every night for my entire life.

A/N-Yeah...read and review


	2. Chapter 1

A/N-Just so you know, this entire story is going to be told from Sophie's Point of View,. She is, in essence, speaking directly to the reader. Thanks to Kinetic Asparagus, J(XIII), Seyann, BrokenArrow93, iamNOTafangirl3221, prettyinpinkgal, and puppy444219 for reviewing. Read and Review!!! OH! For people who care, the sequal to 'WRBB' is posted.

Disclaimer-I own my movie. That's it.

Chapter 1

I suppose that I was a bit vague with what I said before. Well, my name is, at least, Sophie Hatter. I was born in Market Chipping, the eldest of three daughters and heir of a hat shop owned by my father. By the time Justin came into my life, I was quite proficient at hat making-my hats even in demand all the way in the royal city, Kingsbury.

My eyes are a deep brown but oddly enough my hair is an extremely light blonde, almost a silver color. Justin calls it the color of snow on top of the mountains in the wastes, back in my own country- even though it's not white. Sometimes his metaphors when he tries to describe me make absolutely no sense.

And as to my 'romance' with the Prince? I know that a lot of people will assume that he just came and swept me off my feet on a white charger…. and that is actually quite akin to what he did.

It was on a day in early spring, just this spring past as a matter of fact. Our country and Prince Justin's country were on the brink of war for reasons that I have now forgotten. I was finished working at the hat shop for the day, having closed early for a bit of a holiday and had decided to go across town, in order to see my sister Lettie at the bakery.

And then, halfway across town, I was accosted by some overly friendly guards. Before I knew it, they were flanking me and preparing to take me away-to where I don't know and thinking back I don't want to know what those two scoundrels were going to do to me.

Prince Justin just happened to be in town, at that time, on his way to Kingsbury with a group of his father's men to entreat our king for continued peace. He spotted our little group and (as he told me so later) could tell instinctively that something was wrong, even though I'm sure that I wore a look of panic on my face, which was probably what tipped him off.

And as soon as he had chased off the foolish guards, he had actually, indeed, picked me up on his white charger and delivered her to the bakery. It was quite surreal and actually a little stupid now that I think on that. I mean, who does that save in stories? Justin wasn't even wearing shining armor.

However, I suppose beggars cannot be choosers and I should just be grateful that I was rescued at all.

During this whole experience I didn't recognize the prince once. I suppose if I had looked somewhere other than Justin's eyes I would've seen the battalion of soldiers, the pennants…

The stares of everyone around us.

Anyways, after he dropped me off at the front of the bakery he smiled gently and told me that he would be back in several days. I never expected to see him again. So it surprised me when, later that week, when I was called in from the back room and my latest creation, because there was someone to see me. And even more surprised when it was actually him.

We didn't really have a romance. It was more or less Justin telling me that he had thought about me since he rescued me in our previous encounter and that he wanted me to be his bride, or at least, if I wasn't spoken for, to give him a chance to win me over.

I was a little iffy at first, about the whole ordeal; however, I did weigh the pros and cons. And the pros won. They were mainly, that if I were to marry a prince, I would have security. I didn't really have anyone who I was bound to, no one that I loved. At the very least I could have someone who cared about me.

Which brings me to a question that people, especially when I was preparing to leave the hat shop, asked me in much frequency.

"Do you love him?"

I can't answer this, because I… well I don't know why.

I _want_ to say I do, really. In all the fairy tales, the 'princess' (even though I am technically not a princess by birth) falls in love with the prince right away. Not so.

I don't know if I'll ever love him. Prince Justin is nice. He would go to the ends of the earth for me if I so asked him to. He is very clearly in love with me.

But he is also rather shallow. His outfits (and I have learned this from merely a month at court) are made of the finest spun silk. They either match his eyes or his hair (his hair being spun gold and his eyes are a light hazy gray) or compliment them in some way. He also has ordered the finest gowns for me and while I appreciate his generosity, they make me feel like a trussed up porcelain doll. And they always match whatever Justin is wearing. It's annoying really; I'm more comfortable in the dresses I brought from home.

The new court is also filled with…. different…. personalities.

The one that sticks out most prominently in my mind right now is the court sorceress, Circe.

As opposed to the old woman who is the sorcerer for my own kingdom…Madam Sulliman I believe her name was (it may be something else, it's been a long time since I've heard her name spoken), Circe is young and vibrant. She has long thick blackish-brown hair coupled with flashing eyes of almost a golden color. Her body is tall and curvy and there is maliciousness about her that I don't like…as if she knows something but will not tell me.

But then again, she is a sorceress. There is probably quite a bit she knows that I wouldn't care to know.

I see Circe quite a bit. Since coming to Justin's court, I have developed an illness that can only be repaired by a potion that she fixes for me every two weeks. I may not like her, however, it cannot be helped.

And the topic of Miss Circe brings me back to the topic at hand. My dreams.

And yes, to answer your question, it is _always_ the same. Sometimes, there are unusual things added. I dream of an old woman clutching at my skirts while I am in a giant greenhouse (this one has come to me twice), I've dreamt of dreaming of a huge bird-like creature…

Once I dreamt of a ball of orange-blue flame that answered me when I spoke to it. I think it's name was Cal…something. It always goes blank after that.

Only twice have I dreamt of someone I know. Once, Justin appeared in my dreams, except a Justin who could float on a wooden pole, the pole of a scarecrow. And once I dreamt of the curious dog who has recently come to live in our (I suppose I must call it 'our' now because I wear Justin's ring on my finger) court.

His name is Heen, and he is an emissary from Madam Sulliman, to Circe. He's a curious little thing. He coughs every once in a while, a pasty dry sound, and he has an odd tuft of blonde hair on his head.

I dreamt of floating through a black void, with Heen following me.

I don't know what these dreams mean. But I want to find out…. before the wedding.

Because once- _once! -_I dreamt of a fair-haired, blue-eyed man, with a twinkle in his eye…telling a young boy to keep the cleaning lady out of trouble.

I don't know his name, I don't know how old he was, I don't know why I dream of him…maybe he's the one who holds my hand in the first dream..

And something, I don't know what, but something tells me that he's important to me.

I intend to find out, just how important.

A/N-I wrote this chapter off the top of my head. Tell me what you think Read and Review!


	3. Chapter 2

A/N-Hey Minna-San. Thanks to Puppy444219, Broken Arrow93, prettyinpinkgal, Seyann, and Kinetic Asparagus for reviewing the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!!! MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!!!

Disclaimer-Don't own HMC

Chapter two

I can feel my eyes squinted shut, making me aware of the fact that I am deeply engrossed in a dream. Or more accurately the dream of a dream. I'm walking through a long tunnel that has sparkling things on the side-my candlelight bounces off of it. There is a harsh breathing coming from ahead of me in the tunnel and my feet start to move in that direction.

This is my most vivid dream yet. However, just as I approach whatever is making these weird noises my head starts to hurt. Not my head in the dream, nor my head in the dream of the dream…my own head, my real head. This always happens when I reach a certain point that I know I haven't reached before. Like I'm about to find out the next piece of an unsolvable puzzle…

Why is my hair brown? I just noticed that in the dream. My hair is no longer short and silver but long, heavy and braded as well as a dark mousy brown.

I wake up screaming in absolute pain. The silk sheets are twisted into my fists and my knuckles are white with strain. My head's throbbing, as if someone is pounding on my head with a large hammer.

"Lady Sophie!! Lady Sophie are you okay??" my personal maid, Ruth, jumped up from the pallet she sleeps on beside my bed. I have repeatedly informed her that calling me 'Lady' Sophie is unnecessary as I was once at her status in life. She, however, refuses saying that I'm as good as royalty. She's used to these sudden 'episodes' as Justin refers to them. And she knows what to do. "R-Ruth…" I croak. "Go get Circe."

She obeys. And sooner than later, the sorceress rushes into the room, carrying a cup. If I were capable of thought I'd wonder how she managed to run from her rooms to here without spilling a single drop. But I cannot, the pain in my head is all consuming.

"Lady Sophie, is it happening again?" I want to growl at her, she knows I get these headaches every morning, however, just not normally this bad. "Circe, give me my potion…" I scream in pain.

"Ruth leave the room, I need to administer the lady her treatment." My maid obeyed and left me alone with Circe.

The curvy woman stands beside the bed, staring down at my writhing form. She sets the cup, just out of my reach on the carved table that serves as my bedside table. In my pain, I know I cannot reach it without spilling the precious potion. "I wonder what is wrong Lady Sophie," she purred. "You always seem to get these headaches…my potions don't seem to have an effect." I'm beyond movement now; the slightest twitch will send spasms straight to my head.

"Circe you forget to whom you speak. Do you want me to go to his highness, my betrothed?" Her beautiful face contorts into a glare. She hates it when I use this threat.

Oh who am I kidding?

I know that that witch (no pun intended) hates _me_ not just the threats I use on her. She'd rather see Justin married to a noble woman from a neighboring kingdom to, as she put it this one time that I heard her when she didn't know I was nearby 'advance his father's alliances before that twittering fop comes to the throne' than married to someone he loves.

But my threat works and before I know it the fine goblet is pressed to my lips and the liquid is passing through them. Sweet relief. Within minutes my headache is gone and I can move again. "And you'll hold up our end of the agreement?" drawls Circe. Ah yes, the agreement. The agreement that, if she kept the painkiller potion coming and kept the antagonizing down to a minimal, I would never tell Justin of her detrimental treatment towards myself, when he isn't around at least.

I cannot wait until I'm queen; because when I am, Circe will be the first one to go. I don't care if she's a sorceress, I don't want her an advisor to my husband.

The woman leaves the room, and sends Ruth back in to dress me.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Later on this same day, I'm walking through the palace towards the library, intent on reading a new piece of literature that someone brought in for me recently about the meaning of dreams. Justin is of the opinion that I should just drop it and leave it as it lies however, since my darling fiancée can only seem to focus on something that has to do with his tailor for an extended amount of time, I decided that I should disregard what he says when telling me what to do…most of the time.

When I reach the library, however, there is a message waiting for me. Justin would speak to me in his quarters, at my leisure. Of course, when he says this he means he would speak to me right away.

He's done this before. After hearing about a particular bad episode he will call me into his quarters and ask me how I've been doing. After assuring himself that I'm still alive and kicking he will proceed to explain some boring detail about his new suit that's being custom made.

Pausing before his door I place a hand on the ornate knob. I'm really not feeling like doing this. But I must humor this man who is to be my husband.

I pushed the door open and stepped into the room, my soft silk dress rustling on the ground. Justin is in council with Circe but as soon as I enter he dismisses the woman and turns to me. I can see the vile look on her face as she exits, the door softly closing.

"Hello there my lady. Circe tells me that you had one of your episodes this morning, a particularly bad one. I hope you've quite recovered," he says, his grayish eyes smiling at me. "Circe tends to exaggerate, your highness, however it was a relatively bad one, yes. Fortunately," my voice, I could tell, iced up at mention of the sorceress. "Yes, she managed to get me a painkiller potion in time."

"I'm glad," he walked over and placed a gentle piss on her cheek. "Now, I was meaning to consult you about something…" '_Here we go…he's going to prattle on about a new outfit that he's having made…'_

Actually, it was quite the opposite. "In a few weeks there will be a ball, in which people from your kingdom will be the main guests, to solidify the alliance that I made when I met you. Of course, my marriage to you will also help solidify that alliance," he takes my hand and brushes a kiss over my knuckles. For whatever reason, I want to rip my hands out of his but I refrain from doing so. "As such, I would like my tailor to make you a befitting gown, to demonstrate to your king and his head sorceress that you are not being mistreated here."

"Oh, your highness. You've already given me so many lovely gowns already, along with many different jewels and the like, are you sure that you're not bankrupting your father?"

"Sophie, dearest, how many times must I tell you to call me Justin, and not 'your highness'? Please, do me this. Let me spoil the woman who's going to be my wife." I lower my eyes modestly and agree.

"As I have said, this is something I would desire so if you please…" "As you wish."

Within several minutes, I am being draped over with the most expensive cloth in the kingdom and am being told to come to the decision of which one I'd prefer to have for a dress. Currently, I'm partial to the silvery purple over the dark blue; however, I must wait for my future husband's input.

He would've been better suited to a fashion designer over being king of a realm. I'm not even sure he will be a suitable king.

After the fitting was done, he sent me on my way and ordered Circe back into the room.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_You claim that your potion will be able to keep her from remembering-painlessly- and yet these dreams she continues to have are accompanied by headaches, ones that almost tear her apart. Why is this Circe?"_

"_I'm not sure your highness. I can assure you, however that with a few more days and modifications to the potion, the headaches should disappear. As will the dreams."_

"_Good. I don't want her to remember him. Stop these dreams Circe."_

"_As you wish your highness."_

_A faint coughing sound was heard in the corner of the room. As the prince and the sorceress left, an old blonde dog came out of the corner and stared frantically at the place that the two had vacated._

A/N-Hope you enjoyed, wrote this one the same way I wrote the last one. Spur of the moment!!! Read and Review!!!


	4. Chapter 3

A/N-I don't know when going to get their alerts system back (it's currently very early sunday morning and i haven't gotten an alert since christmas) but i thought i'd post anyways. Thanks to those who reviewed the past chapter-BrokenArrow93, Kinetic Asparagus, prettyinpinkgal, puppy444219, Seyann, On My Signal-unleash hell, JenKM1216 and seragirlforever. Read and Review Y'all!

Disclaimer-Don't own HMC

Chapter 3

_The black haired man, wearing a white shirt and black pants came creaking down the wooden stairs at such a slow pace that it rivaled a turtle; the wood beneath his feet drawing unwanted attention towards himself. Upon reaching the bottom of the stairs, he walks across the floor, kicking obstacles out of his way, not caring what he happened to be doing damage to. He walks with what seemed like the weight of the world on his shoulders._

_No, not the weight of the world. Wrong expression. Walking as though his world had been taken away from him, like he had nothing left to live for._

_He sits down in a rickety wooden chair in front of an ash filled fireplace. His white shirt billows around his arms as he rests his elbows on his knees and stares at the seemingly dying fire._

_It had been approximately four months since she had vanished from his life. And it wasn't as if she had said goodbye to him or anything. It was just…she had been there one day and the next…no matter what he had done, he couldn't find her, and all his spells were useless. This meant the involvement of another witch or wizard._

_Madam Sulliman had tried to assist in searching for her but she is getting on in years and her magic is not what it used to be. And because of that, of late he had been summoned to the castle more and more to take over Sulliman's task, leaving little time to look for her himself._

_"Jeeze, it's about time you came downstairs. How long have you actually been home?" the fire looks out from the confines of the hearth and roars to life. The man sitting in the chair refrains from answering the first part and says, instead "About a day. I've needed to sleep, Sulliman and I used up so much magic trying last time." He stares at the constantly changing patterns of the fire demon._

_"You haven't been able to find her have you?" the black haired man shakes his head. " So what are you going to do?" continues the fire, his worry over the subject of their conversation evident._

_"I don't know," responds the other one quietly, his voice gravelly from emotional exhaustion. "I have no ideas left, I have no spells left and neither does she. Markle has been working nonstop in the castle library trying to find a solution…you know how much he wants her back." The fire snorts. "I do too. My fireplace is a mess; no one has swept out the ashes in months. And this room is a mess." The thing in the fire lowers his tone though, out of respect for what the missing woman meant to his companion. "But I know she means more than just a cleaning lady to you."_

_The muscles around the man's eyes tighten. "I want her back Calcifer. There has to be something more I can do."_

_The fire looks sadly at the person who sits in front of him and reaches for a log._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It's the day after my 'episode' and, after a good, if not fitful night sleep, I find myself doing what I often do after such a vivid vision. Writing in my journal.

The first days (in other words, right now) after I've taken the potion are always the best and the worst. I can think the clearest because my headaches (for the most part) go away, and whatever dreams come are merely misty fragments that I don't recall upon awakening.

There is a problem with this, however. If I say that I preferred it this way it would be wrong because I would be lying. I would refuse the potion, if only to give me more glimpses of these dreams. Connecting the dots between these fragments gives me something to do. But if I refuse the potions, the pain will come back and also, I believe that Circe might force me to drink it, against my will. So it's a double-edged sword. But I digress. What was I speaking upon before? Ah yes, my journal.

I started it several months ago, after a particularly vivid dream- one of wars and bombs, a courtyard, and a man completely covered in feathers whom I eagerly embraced (I have had this dream but twice). There was something bothering me about it, something that was familiar about the surroundings, familiar where no other dream had been.

I lay down my pencil that I am using to write and flip back to the beginning of the notebook; smiling as I remember the breakthrough that day in the dreams, what I had recognized.

The bomb had fallen into the courtyard of my old hat shop. Once I had recognized this that day, it felt like I was getting close to an answer. But if I am, it's an answer that will be a little longer in coming because I have yet to figure this whole situation out.

Flipping back to where I am writing, I pick my pencil back up and continue to write down the fragments that came to me last night, (the ones I can remember at least) most of them a repeat of previous fragments.

The massive gilt door of my room rattles slightly as someone places pressure on the handle. A sharp intake of breath-my own-breaks the silence of the room as I leap to my feet and look behind me at the door. If it's Circe…or worse, Justin, they'll discover my journal. The door creaks as it's eased open.

I probably have a couple second to hide this. I glance frantically around the golden room for an answer and finally it comes to me. The bed, only a few feet away from me. Dropping the book to the floor as quietly as I can, wincing at the clatter, I give it a good firm shove with my foot. 'Success!!' I think, as I watch it vanish under the bed. Recalling the clatter it made upon making contact with the ground, I grab the chair I had just been sitting on and incline it partially towards the ground, as if it had fallen.

All this done, just as Justin strolls leisurely into my room, a veritable army of tailors, maids and other courtiers. (Nothing less than his normal entourage.) Normally, however, it's not this…formal. And he seems angry for some reason, causing the rest of his suite to be quite agitated. To be quite frank, it's refreshing for him to show emotion other than 'does this suit my eyes?'

I feel relief wash over me at having hid my journal before this…mob…invaded my quarters. "Justin," I ask anxiously, feigning the proper anxiousness over what might be wrong (I don't feel half so anxious as I act to be, really).

"That foolish king of yours is considering breaking the treaty that I labored so hard to create!!!" he (much to my surprise) yells. "I'm sure it's because of that witch Sulliman, or that assistant of hers, Howl! I shall have to discuss this with them when they come for the ball in several weeks. "

Justin is watching me closely, trying to gauge my reaction, I can tell. In the back, I can see Circe staring at him in flagrant disbelief. Her gaze switches to me and she stares at me intently with those piercing eyes of hers, trying to gauge my reaction as well.

The name sounds vaguely familiar. But I am unprepared for the feelings his statement sends through my body.

Shock, first of all, that he might be blaming any of this on me because, since I have been here for the past several months, how could I have anything to do with the goings on in my homeland? Secondly, the name…

I know within my gut that it is a name much familiar to me. I know I haven't heard it in my dreams, or else I would've recorded it in my journal (and I know I do not have it written in there because I have the notebook almost memorized from reading it so often). But still, the feelings that it inspires within my soul…

A feeling, which I've never felt with Justin. Completeness. Wholeness

However, I am acutely aware that none of this must show in my face. Therefore, I push the second emotion further back into my body and only allow the shock to show on my visage.

Instantly I can tell that Circe is relieved, as is Justin, that the name obviously didn't trigger anything. Little do they know. I watch with some inner amusement as Justin visibly (and not very convincingly) tries to control in his anger and smiles gently at me. "Do not worry Sophie, my dearest. I am not angry with _you_ for the faults in your homeland, I merely thought that you, of all people, should know what's going on." He must've now seemed to realize how his overly dramatic entrance into my chambers with his entire suite would've made it seem as though he were furious at me.

He waves to a member of his suite, from the clothing section I believe, forward. This man is laden with bolts of heavy material. There is a part of me that wants to run over and give him a hand with his heavy burden but the other part of me knows that Justin will grab me by the upper arms and tell me in a firm but fond voice that 'I need not help with anything.'

The fabric in his arms…one is the color of my hair, and a fine, clearly see through gossamer fabric. The other is heavy velvet, and the shade of the night, just after sunset (I believe the word is twilight). These are very similar to the ones I chose, but just different enough to give me the feeling that Justin is trying to exert some form of dominance over me. In his own foppish way.

"Your dress for the dance will be made from this material." This is an order, not a request. I'm thinking that some of the shock must still show on my face because he steps forward and brushes a kiss onto my forehead. "Fear not Sophie. I'll try not to ever let you see me angry again, I should've known you were too delicate for it."

Delicate my foot. Oh well, better to let him think that.

As the retinue, including Justin leaves so I can be fitted for my dress, I'm left with naught but a maid and my own thoughts.

I'm not entirely sure I can trust Justin anymore. I'm not sure where this feeling is coming from, but it's steadily growing. I already knew I couldn't trust Circe, but to add Justin to the list… the number of allies I have in this court grows limited.

_Howl._ I don't know who this man is, or why the name invoked such a reaction within me, however, in two and a half weeks time I shall see him whether our countries be in good terms or in poor terms. "Milady, could you raise your arm?" I comply, still deep in thought.

Obviously, he holds some answers to the puzzle I've been trying to complete, some very important ones.

I think the first thing I'm going to ask him is what he thinks a dream is.

A/N-READ AND REVIEW...that's about all I have to say.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chatpter-prettyinpinkgal, q, Seyann, puppy444219, Kinetic Asparagus, JenKM1216 and seragirlforever. Special thanks goes to JenKM1216 for enabling me to read Howl's Moving Castle. It was an excellent read, finished it in about two hours. I'm going to start Castle in the Air as soon as I have time. Anyways, onto the story!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 4

A week has passed since Justin burst into my room in a rather unorthodox fashion. There has been little happening in the castle. It rained, the other day, which makes the gardens quite beautiful-the rain on the roses glimmers in a most beautiful way, like small diamonds. However, a thick overhang of hanging ivy and wisteria shelters the garden path just enough to leave just the walkway dry. It is one of the most beautiful places that I've ever been (save the field I was in when dreaming).

Did I mention that Justin will not allow me out of the castle, not even to walk the garden path without Circe or himself present?

Yes, it's true. His excuse? He fears that enemies of his (I suppose I should say 'my') kingdom will attempt to kidnap me to trigger an unwanted (by this kingdom) war, kidnap me and threaten my safety in order to blackmail Justin into something he doesn't want to do. Justin has assured me that, in the case of that ever happening, he would, of course, do anything to get me back. I don't doubt his affection per say, but I sincerely doubt that his fear is rooted in a kidnapping.

If this were so, wouldn't the guards, even the elite secret services of the kingdom suffice to protect the future queen? Probably. There's something else…something that they fear me knowing. Or perhaps something that will help me solve a puzzle that they are bound to keep me from figuring out. This is confusing me-perhaps their intent.

On another, more tense note, I am of the belief that my body is becoming immune to the effects of Circe's potion. The change has been happening so slowly that I barely had time to notice amid preparations for the ball next week. Normally, as I have stated, there is usually a two-week period of grace before I start falling victim to the headaches. This period has subtly gotten shorter and shorter, without my noticing.

It has now been little over a week since my episode, in which I was forced to threaten Circe with telling Justin of her actions. I am sitting in the library, dressed (because I am not in private) in an excessive green dress with several petticoats and jeweled trimmings. Even though my silver hair is still short (I refuse to grow it out, in spite of Justin wanting me too…it is something from my old life I can hold onto), my hairdresser still finds ways to artfully pull it out of my face and pin it back so it doesn't annoy me whilst reading.

Today, I am pouring over an old tome pertaining to defining the role that memories play in dreams. Not that I'm saying these fragments, these puzzle pieces are memories (I don't know, they could be) however every little bit of information helps. I am rereading a paragraph concerning the subconscious and memory storing when it starts.

A small throb at the base of my skull, similar to how it feels if someone were to walk up behind you and give you a little tap. These sensations are familiar.

Abruptly, I close the volume I'm reading. I inform the guard of my wish to return to my room and he gives a nod along with a little bow. Before long I am sitting on my bed.

When these episodes start, I am supposed to inform Circe. Apparently, as soon as she can administer the healing potion, the more effective it will be. However, I wish to find out what dreams I may see. Soon after ringing my maid, I am in a silk shift and tucked under the covers, ready for a nice afternoon nap. After several tosses and turns, sleep finally takes me.

When I wake up, the sun has set. On a low table across the room, I can see that supper has been set out for me.

The dream I had was unlike any one I had ever experienced in the past. This is the first time I've dreamt about Circe. As well, this is the first dream in which I have felt rather confused and…scared. All the others, even the one where there was a bomb falling on the hat shop I wasn't scared because I knew that someone was protecting me.

I get out of bed, pushing the heavy silk covered down duvet off my body. Getting down my hands and knees, I lift the silk bed skirt and search for my journal. Smiling, I close my hand around the leather cover and pull it out into the room. I stride over to my desk, flip open the journal and begin to jot down every single thing I can remember from my dream.

_I am alone, out grocery shopping. I feel that being alone is safe now (?). I have just picked up a potato and am currently examining it for flaws. After assuring myself of the quality, I pay the vendor and take the potatoes home._

_But I don't make it to wherever this ambiguous 'home' is._

_It gets blurry here. There is…a cat. She looks as thin as a rail and is trotting down an alleyway. Naturally this sad sight tugs at my emotions and I follow the cat, intent on bringing it home to nurture._

_The cat vanishes. I can sense something bad coming and abruptly turn to get out of a foolish situation I should've never put myself in._

_Too late. I feel a cold sensation of fear take over my body as a woman with thick black-brown hair and cold, flashing golden eyes approaches, a small triumphant smirk on her face. "For one who lives with him, you fall prey to magical traps so easily," she says with a grin. I have a coherent thought-run back to the shop._

_But it's too late. She throws a liquid on me and I fall to the ground…_

_And then I wake up._

I stop writing and lay my pencil down on the desk, staring at what I just wrote.

Some parts of this dream are confusing. I recognize the market I was at, it was the same market as what exists in Market Chipping. There is an easy explanation for this-I used to go there all the time while grocery shopping. What confuses me is the overwhelming feeling I felt-the feeling that it was finally safe to go back outside. When has it ever not been safe to go to market? I doubt that I, a small ordinary girl would've ever attracted enough attention to not feel safe.

My mind summons forward a thought as I say this. There was one dream, a harmless one I had where two soldiers dressed for war came onto me and a fair-haired man with blue eyes saved me.

Then there's this ambiguous 'home'…

As I start to contemplate another point, the ache at the base of my skull, which had disappeared momentarily after sleep, returns. I find myself unable to focus on anything, not even the dreams.

As I lock up my journal and stagger back into the bed to try and divert another headache, a thought occurs to me. It is not my thought, rather, a quote that I read once in a book.

_Dreams help us figure out what we cannot figure out for ourselves in a state of wakefulness_.

'If this is true,' I think drowsily, as my head sinks into the pillow. 'Then there is something I need to figure out, based on the pieces of my dream.'

Suddenly something falls into place-it's one of those ideas that can only come to you while you dwell between sleep and wakefulness. I have just realized that there is sequence and logic to my dreams, if they are rearranged- almost as if someone is telling me a disjointed story. Starting with the middle, going back to the beginning, skipping to the middle, and so on and so forth.

'Tomorrow,' I decide as I drift off. 'I'll take out my journal and put them in the proper sequence. Start to put the puzzle together-this dream was the last piece I needed.'

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Heen it has been far too long since you have checked in with me," the older woman drawls in a bored voice as she looks into a crystal ball next to her wheeled chair. "How are things at your end?" Sunlight streams in through the reflective glass walls._

_A faint coughing is heard from an unidentifiable source- the room appears empty. _

_And a stunned silence filled the room._

"_That foolish prince, I should've made that scarecrow spell last forever."_

A/N-When I watched HMC, I was under the assumption that it was Suliman that put the spell on the prince from the neighboring kingdom to trigger the war, so that's what I played on. Read and Review!!!


	6. Chapter 5

A/N- Wow, I, um, actually like this chapter. Thanks to Seyann, prettyinpinkgal, Miyurii, Bulma Brief, Link Fangirl01, HoodiesRsoft, Alatus, JenKM216, Kinetic Asparagus, and puppy444219 for reviewing the last chapter. Read and Review everyone!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter Five

_The woman in the wheeled chair surveys her ruined greenhouse, her eyes grave. This rage was only to be expected, she supposes to herself, considering the news he just received. "If you are quite done destroying my plants Howl, then maybe we can talk about what we are going to do with this information," she says as she waves her wooden staff and restores everything back to it's original state._

"_I can tell you exactly what we're going to do with this information Madame Suliman," he snarls back, although not far enough gone to forget to treat this woman with respect. His sharp blue eyes flash and his black hair is disheveled from his rampage. "We're going to go to this Prince Justin," his eyes darken with these words. "And we're going to get Sophie back. Right now." _

_The woman called Suliman shakes her head. "No, Howl, to do that will invite a war that no one wants. We can't just waltz in there and demand Sophie back, at least not yet anyways." _

"_WHY NOT????" His blue eyes grow wild again and he threatens to explode out of this form into his bird-like appearance._

_Her voice grows sharp as she reprimands her old student, now assistant Royal Magician, attempting to stave off his wrath on her plants once more. "Howl, calm down. We can't do anything with you in that state-you wouldn't be capable of performing any directed magic while your emotions are thus charged." The furious Wizard attempts to calm down and listen to the rational words of the Royal Magician. Upon seeing him regain rational thought, she continued._

"_Now, I'm not allowed to go to any neighboring kingdoms, the king wants my magic here to protect him-you know that-so my powers will be useless in any bids to get her back. That's why you're going to a ball in Justin's kingdom in two weeks. I've already accepted an invitation on your behalf."_

_Howl stares uncomprehendingly at Suliman. The gray haired woman sighs and patiently explains. "No, you can't just charge in there and demand Sophie back. Besides the fact that it will trigger a war, as I have mentioned, she is under a very powerful spell, cast by Circe. This point, I think I failed to mention." The Wizard narrows his eyes and says through gritted teeth that, yes, Suliman had failed to mention this little detail._

"_Then you know how powerful a witch she is. We can't break her magic. Period."_

"_Then what are we supposed to do? How am I supposed to get her back?"_

_Suliman closes her eyes and opens them again._

" '_We' can't do anything." _

_These words send Howl back into a raging frenzy and communication between the two is lost._

_OoOoOoOoOoOo_

It happened again.

That _witch_ Circe nearly walked in on me this past morning, when I was writing in my journal. And this time, I think, her suspicions have been raised. Because hiding one journal is a lot easier than hiding two. And hiding two is what I was forced to do- I was still laying the key to the locked cupboard down when she waltzed into my room as though she owned the place.

Upon retrospect, I suppose that I don't really have to hide the second one quite yet. There is nothing in it remotely suspicious written in it as of yet, (I haven't had time to write anything in it, I only procured it this morning), however, I fear that if Circe or any courtiers for that matter, find out that I'm writing in one journal, that journal will, however hard I would try to hide it and keep it safe, eventually be found and read. This cannot happen; therefore the empty journal must be hidden.

This aside, back to Circe.

I believe that I brought her to my chambers due to my lack of excuse as to why I couldn't attend breakfast that morning. Or should I say, lack of good excuse. I had informed my maid to tell the prince that I was stricken with one of my headaches and was unable to come down for breakfast. Justin, of course, being the over caring fop he is, must've immediately sent Circe to my chambers with a headache draught because that sorceress appeared before I could even open my old journal to begin to piece this puzzle together. The only warning, in fact, that I received was my maid, who decided to scurry in, with the wretched words, "Not to worry Miss, Lady Circe is coming straightaway."

I nod, and send the maid back out of the room. I now have scant minutes-not even-before my room is invaded. Quickly, I sweep the journals close and shove them into the little cubby hole that I keep them in. Taking the key from it's location-a secret compartment under the desk-I swiftly lock the little golden lock and slide the matching key back into it's hidey hole, deep within the guilt writing table.

And at the very moment I close the hiding space I have, 'Lady' Circe sweeps into my room, holding a simple beaten gold goblet. "Forgive me, My Lady, I must have not made the last draught strong enough. Or else…you're getting worse perhaps?" Her forehead wrinkles in false worry.

"Drop the act Circe," I respond sharply, perhaps overly so. Her eyebrows raise and she looks at me enquiringly. "You seem out of sorts Lady Sophie, unlike your normal self. Are you sure that you are okay?"

I must remedy this outburst quickly. I'm supposed to be the demure quiet betrothed of a prince-this outburst doesn't suit at all. "Forgive me Circe." I try to make amends quickly, and in a subdued voice-or as close to a subdued voice that I can muster. "I'm slightly frustrated. These headaches won't go away." I try to darken my expression and glare at her. "Since my patience is somewhat limited, I'd appreciate it if you just leave the potion here so I can lie down." "Very well Lady Sophie." She sets the goblet on my desk and steps back, turning to leave.

She pauses with a hand on the door. "By the way, a notebook that I left in the library last night has gone missing. There is nothing written in it but a dear friend sent it to me and it has a great sentimental value. If you see it-it's bound in a simple black leather with a silver clasp and my name engraved on the inside cover-I'd really like it back." With that, she's gone.

After I establish she's gone, I pop open the secret compartment and withdraw the key. Before long I have the leather encrusted notebook with the silver clasp in my hand. I flip it open. Sure enough, engraved on the inside cover in a fine scroll-Lady Circe.

If it was anyone else I'd make sure that the notebook gets back into their hands. But for her, no.

Maybe I'll have a duplicate made. This thought makes me smile as I flip open this journal and the older journal and begin to make notes.

It takes most of the day-that is, it's almost twilight by the time my task is through. There are a few more close calls but for the most part I have warning enough in which to hide the journals. By the time I finish, my eyes are blurry from writing all day, my hand is cramped stiff around my pen, I have spilled some ink on my hand, but I think, for the most part, I've arranged everything in sequence.

I close the old journal and rub the bridge of my nose in the dying daylight coming in through the high windows of my room. Now, I must say, the dreams make more sense.

I read over the dreams, however, instead of reading it as one who has had the dreams, I read is as a novel. And I must say, it would make a good play if the court playwrights were to ever pick up on it.

The only scene that doesn't seem to fit with the others is the scene wherein I am at the market and am accosted by Circe. In most of the dreams I am happy, for whatever reason, despite however strenuous the circumstances might've been. This is the only dream I am…. frightened in.

All this thinking of the dreams and accompanying emotions is causing my headache to return. I replace the journals in their cubby, lock it and once again replace the key. I struggle with my clothes for a few moments, not wanting to disturb the maids and once again take to my bed.

_The first thing I see is a continuation to my last major dream. I wake up from whatever drug had been used on me. The first thing I see is Circe bent over me, another goblet in her hand. We're still in the alleyway but people out on the streets can't seem to hear or see what's going on._

"_It's too bad he can't protect you. Out charming the girls again is he? Like he did to you? Don't worry; I'll take you to someone who will never do that to you. I don't quite understand why the prince of a land would want a lowly hat maker, especially when she belongs to someone else but I must obey him." I find myself incapable of speech but I have this overwhelming 'he wouldn't do that' feeling…_

_But no name. Just the pronouns-him, he._

_I spiral to black once again and spend the rest of the night in this state of dreaming myself as unconscious. _

A/N-Well that left you guys something to chew over!! Review!!!


	7. Chapter 6

A/N- I'm sorry. I know that I said I would update every Friday but last week something happened (IE I was very sick) and I couldn't think to focus on writing a plot let alone concentrate on typing. Thanks to prettyinpinkgal, Broken Arrow93, puppy444219, Link Fangirl01, Seyann, HoodiesRsoft, Alatus, Mauled by squirrels, JenKM1216, moongirlSelene99, SilverWinter18 and Itallia for reviewing the last chapter. Read and Review this one too please!!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 6

Tonight, in about an hour actually, I have an official state dinner. It's another one of those boring, but yet required events in which I will sit at a long table with people I barely know, and barely touch exquisite food that took the cooks hours to prepare. I will be swathed in a dress that I can barely stand in, let alone breathe it, and will be put on show like a porcelain doll, the future princess.

This routine is getting very old, especially after the dream that I had the day before yesterday of walking through the market-noticed by none, just another face in the crowd looking for that night's supper. I have everything my heart could want and yet my heart wants that anonymity that I had in my dream.

Living in the palace one is under scrutiny all the time-I've learned this now. But, aside from my journal, which seems to be my last place of refuge, I have no sense of privacy. I have people to help me get up in the morning; I have people who help me dress…. I even have someone to cut my own food. I haven't had a private conversation since I got here…. and to be quite frank, I miss it.

Mostly, I think I miss it because if I had this privacy I might have someone with whom to share these dreams. I might have someone who could've helped me figure out what, exactly is going on. I might have a friend. Princesses, or even future princesses, don't have friends apparently…just people with whom the exchange a light word now and then.

It can get annoying, and also kind of lonely after awhile.

Now, my mind wanders off on all these different tangents, what was I speaking on before? Ah yes, the state dinner tonight. Justin has had a gown made for me without me even seeing the material. I was in the library this morning, you see, and by the time I arrived back in my room, there was a….

I'm not quite sure what to call it. Personally, there's not enough material on the dress to deserve being called such. The gown is sleeveless, with straps on the shoulder made of a wispy silver netting material that look delicate and itch most uncomfortably at the same time. The bodice of the dress is the lowest I believe I have ever worn in my life, drawn straight across the top of my breasts and connected to the netting, leaving a vast expanse of my throat and lower neck area uncovered.

This bodice clings tightly to my figure down to about my waist where it flares out in layers upon layers of chiffon material and the same netting that holds it up the entire thing-with tiny diamonds sewn onto the netting. Maybe add a shawl at the top, as I am trying to (as of yet without success), to create some semblance of modesty- then it might be a salvageable thing.

However, there is one small problem with the gown that makes me think that Justin is, as a fop, sadly losing his touch. The problem? The entire gown is in varying shades of _purple_.

The netting is the nicest color, a light violet. The bodice, however, is a muted fuchsia, which makes the skin on my arms look a pale lifeless color. The chiffon is made to match the bodice. There is a reason I've never worn purple in the past-it leeches the color out of my skin. I stand in front of the mirror in my room, still safely absconded behind the doors.

After adding all the purple to me (including a amethyst pendant, set in silver, around my neck) I have to say that I've seen snowmen with more color.

"Ruth," I address my maid. "Can you go into my closet and retrieve my silver shawl-the one that Justin gave me for the May Day celebration?" Ruth bites her lip gently and curtsies. "But Milady, his highness said that he wanted you in this outfit only-no alterations." I sigh and turn to my maid. "Ruth please. If your fiancée had a dress that did _this_," I gesture to my face, "To your complexion, even if he was the prince of the land, would you listen to him?"

A small smile appears on the maid's face. "No miss, actually, I don't think I would." She scurries off to procure the shawl in question.

The shawl is then draped around my shoulders; the silk flowing over my bare skin and the silver immediately does some help for my complexion, slight color coming back into my cheeks. "Thank you Ruth. If Justin has a problem with this, I'll simply tell him that, with fall coming on, I felt a chill." She nods and pins my hair up.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_The fire demon scoops another log off of the hearth beside him and begins to eat his way through it. This generates steam and the castle continues its trek through the wastes. _

_"Calcifer, why are we traveling to the east?" asks the young boy who comes down the stairs. "I don't know, I'm just going the way Howl told me to." "Isn't Prince Justin's land to the east?" "-yesh I fink tho…" the fire demon speaks around the log he's ingesting._

_The boy makes a frustrated noise. "Madame Suliman told him no, to wait. And yet he barrels right for them. He'll start a war if he crosses the boarder uninvited."_

_"Yes, I will cause a war if I cross the border uninvited. However, I have an idea." The man in question comes downstairs and surveys the two, a glint in his eyes. "Calcifer, when was the last time I asked you for a favor?"_

_The fire demon swallows the remnants of the log and thinks for a moment. "The castle is moving right now Howl, I think that that would count as a favor," he says in a dry voice._

_"Besides that. I didn't ask you to do that, you're doing it voluntarily." "Than I'd have to say…a long time ago. Why?"_

_Howl's eyes glint. "Do you think that, with my help from this side of the border, you could enter the palace unnoticed-at least briefly-and communicate to Sophie that I'm going to come for her?"_

_Calcifer withdraws onto his hearth. "Howl, that's dangerous…if that witch catches me…she's descended from Helios! I came from the night sky originally, and the ruler of the night sky is Helios' sister Selene…Circe has an amount of control over me, through that."_

_Howl looks at him through pleading eyes, not saying a word._

_With an exaggerated sigh, the fallen star speaks. "Fine. I'll get us to the border and we'll try."_

_Before too many minutes pass, they arrive. The runes have already been sketched onto the floor with chalk. Howl carefully removes Calcifer from the hearth and, standing in the middle of the room, begins to softly chant an incantation._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I was almost chastised, in front of the entire delegation, like a child who had taken a cookie from the cookie jar. Justin had taken one look at me, in my unwanted dress and my improvised silver shawl, and a dark look had crossed his face. Getting up from his seat at the head of the table, he walked over to me and took my hand.

Leaning down to beside my head, so only I could hear, he had whispered in as much of an angry hiss as he could muster, "why are you wearing a shawl over that dress?"

Semi-prepared for his temper, I had responded timidly, as expected. "J-Justin I'm sorry…I…. I didn't mean for you to be angry but…" it was fortunate that I could recall the excuse that I had told Ruth I would use. "I can feel the seasons changing…when I put this lovely dress on in my room, even in my warm quarters I felt a bit of a draft…. I…" I had looked down by that point. "I can take it off, if you'd prefer…"

His face, however, had relaxed by this point. "No, no Sophie, leave it on. I had forgotten how sensitive you can be to temperature changes-I should've considered that before designing the dress, or at least had a shawl made that matches. Fortunately you had that one. By all means, leave it on." He had offered me his elbow and escorted me to my spot.

Now I sit, with a plate full of partially untouched food in front of me. People chatter softly around me-some even about me ('she's such a lovely girl, I'm so glad his highness found someone so nice'), seemingly oblivious to the fact that I can hear them. I reach for my fork once again, to continue eating, lifting the small morsel of meat to my lips and chewing slowly.

_"Sophie"_

Involuntary, I raise my head to respond to the summons only to realize that no one is looking at me, or even directing their voice towards me. I frown slightly and look back down at my food, lifting more veal to my mouth. It doesn't make it. I freeze in surprise as I hear another summons, this time clearer.

_"Sophie Hatter."_

And it is apparent only I can hear it. Tentatively, I respond. Mentally, of course-can't have anyone thinking I'm crazy.

_"Yes?" "Oh good, I was beginning to think that the spell had failed. Listen, I don't have much time…" "Who are you? Your voice sounds familiar."_ Then it hits me. _"You're that ball of fire from my dreams…am I going insane?"_

"Dreams? I don't understand…anyways, I have a message for you and I need to tell you before she discovers I'm here." "What is it?" "It's this-don't worry, Howl's coming soon. He'll find some way to get you back…" Howl again!

"Howl…I've only heard this name several times…what did you say your name was?" maybe a name will trigger something.

_"Well, I didn't say, but don't you remember? I'm…"_ A third voice interrupts, a powerful voice that almost causes me to clap my hands over my ears. _"**A very meddlesome fire demon**."_ _"Damn!!!"_ The first voice, the fire demon-I can feel him retreat from my head so fast it almost causes me a headache.

Name…I know his name. I've heard it before…I think back to my journal and try and reread it in my head. Before all I had written was 'Cal…something'. I close my eyes and try to think.

'Cal…. Cal…Caladon? Callisto? No, that's a girls name…'

Then, like a bolt of lightning, I see myself standing on a moving platform, cradling a small blue ball of flame in my hands. I'm speaking to it, I say a name… My eyes shoot open and I grip the edge of the table frantically, the fine linen bunching beneath my tight grip.

"Calcifer!"

A/N-I never meant to do this but I've loosely incorporated some Greek Mythology into this story. From the resources I've read, they state that Selene and Helios are brother and sister as well as moon goddess and sun god respectively. This will have nothing to do with the rest of the story, save that it's the reason Calcifer can't stay in the palace for too long. Sorry for the cliffie…but it's better this way! Read and Review!!!


	8. Chapter 7

A/N-Here's the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter- Link Fangirl01, prettyinpinkgal, SilverWinter18, Kinetic Asparagus (thanks for the grammar tips BTW), magpie, MissRule, Seyann, JenKM1216, Itallia, HoodiesRsoft and moongirlSelene99. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THE ANIME NARUTO, READ THE BOTTOM A/N!!!!!!! Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 7

_The small ball of flames in the hearth shovel suddenly compresses in on itself and turns a sick purplish-brown color. Howl's eyes open wide as the fire demon coughs twice, a dry hacking sound, and explodes off the shovel, sending the dark haired wizard flying backwards into the wall. The boy, Markle, cowers under the table, using a filthy plate from said table to protect himself from flying sparks._

_Howl struggles to his feet, hair tussled and eyes panicked. He takes a deep breath to calm himself as Calcifer keeps rebounding off of walls and other objects around the room -turning darker by the minute. _

_Blue eyes tighten almost imperceptibly. "I know this spell," he murmurs. "Suliman showed me it before. And I know the counter…" his voice trails off._

_He raises his right hand in front of his torso, palm flattened and facing the fire demon. "HELIOS REVERSEUS!!!" he roars at the top of his lungs. Small bluish orbs of light begin to converge in front of his palm and, after about thirty seconds, a narrow beam of light shoots across the room. _

_Calcifer slams off the ceiling and bounces directly into the beam of light. The reversal spell freezes the fire demon in his tracks. The strain of the spell is clear on Howl's face -he's turned pale as a ghost. But it doesn't take long before the normal orange-yellow color returns to Cal's 'face' and the fire demon returns to the hearth, drifting down with a look that resembled shell shock._

_Howl lowers his outstretched palm and makes his way over to the hearth, collapsing onto a rickety wooden chair that creaks as he sits down. Ever so slowly, Markle pokes his head out from his hiding spot. "Is it safe yet?"_

_Calcifer reaches his tendril-like fingers around a log and shoves it in his mouth. "Yesh, it's fine…" he says around the log. "Howl…" he swallows the chunk of wood. "Where did you learn that spell?"_

"_Suliman taught it to me a few days ago. She's trying to get me prepared for my face off with Circe. Only descendants of Helios are supposed to know it, however, she figured it would come in handy for me, in case I have to face off against that witch –it reverses all the effects of any spell by any descendent of Helios. Now," he turns his head to the fire demon. "What happened?"_

"_Everything was going fine…" the fire demon starts slowly. "I had infiltrated the barriers that Circe keeps around the castle and had even picked out Sophie's mind-she was bored, sitting at a dinner. I don't know what she was thinking insofar as her dress -that thing was the most atrocious piece of material I've ever seen in my life. Anyways, back to Sophie. I infiltrated her sub consciousness and spoke with her. She doesn't remember anything Howl." _

_Howl's forehead wrinkles. "What do you mean?"_

"_She didn't remember you when I told you her name. She mentioned something about dreams as well…and then, I was about to tell her my name, Circe discovered me. She then proceeded to dispel me from Sophie's head and she put that curse of Helios onto me. Wait; did you say that Suliman taught you the reversal? How did she know it? I thought you said only descendants of Helios knew of it."_

"_She's a descendent of Helios as well," responds Howl in a distracted voice. "So if it's a spell where she's dreaming…" he mutters._

"_Master Howl, are all witches and wizards descended from these gods?" Markle speaks up finally._

"_Yes they are, how else would we have these powers?"_

"_Who are you descended from then?"_

"_Aeolus, the guardian of the winds. That's why, sometimes, I can get the castle to fly-Cal can't do that. Okay. I know what potion it is. And I know how to break it –it's the simplest thing in the world. You might've already partially broken."_

_The wizard leans forward and divulges what he now knows._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It feels as though I have abandoned my body and now stand outside of it as events from my dramatic pronunciation unfold.

The delicate music of the silverware clinking against the china abruptly stops. Stares pin me to my chair. I stare too, wide eyed, at the wall opposite to me, above the heads of everyone else.

"Sophie!!!" Numb, I turn to look at the head of the table where Justin is standing up, his eyes filled with something that looks like anger. "My god, what's wrong with you? Have you taken leave of your senses?"

Calcifer. Through the haze covering my brain, I know that this is a name I should not forget. 

When I don't say anything, he draws another conclusion. His expression softens and he pushes his chair out of the way, walking over to me. Once he is beside me, he bends over and talks softly in my ear, so that only I can hear him.

"My dearest, you've taken to one of your fits again, haven't you? I thought that Circe gave you a batch of potion. Just yesterday."

"J-J-Justin…" I regain my voice. _Calcifer_. "I-I neglected to take it. It…tasted different." I grasp at what to say. "I thought that she mixed my potion up with something else and I didn't want to take something that was wrong for me."

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot to tell you…I requested that Circe change the potion she was giving you into something more potent because the first one seemed to be losing it's effect. And I assume that she didn't tell you?"

_Calcifer. _I shake my head wordlessly. His eyes crinkle with worry as he kisses my forehead softly. "Very well then, off to bed. You're excused from the rest of the evening." Justin rings for a footman who comes and lifts me up, bridal style and carries me back to my room. As I leave the room, I hear the chatter start up. Justin's voice rises above the rest of them, with an explanation. "My friends, several days ago Sophie was taken ill with a severe headache that made her slightly delusional. We were of the belief that the headaches were gone, however…." The door slides closed and his voice is cut off.

Before long, I find myself resting on my bed -still in the purple nightmare of a dress –but comfortable underneath of the light silk blanket Ruth places upon me. _Calcifer_. I watch through half-lidded eyes as she steps out of the room to leave me in peace.

Pushing the blanket off as soon as I am certain no one else is there; I sit up and begin to paw at the ties holding my dress closed. It doesn't take much effort before I've got that horrid dress off. I'll admit something.

I am not having a 'fit' as Justin so… eloquently… put it. No, my head is actually -for the first time in a very long time –painless. And clear. Dressed now only in the underskirt and top that one wears under a dress, I hurry over to my writing table and with practiced hands open my diary compartment.

Flipping through the new diary, the one that I purloined from Circe, I find a blank page and, after dipping my pen into the inkwell, I scrawl the name 'Calcifer'. Once this is done, I flip back and I read different scenes from the diary. Scenes that I don't believe are simply dreams anymore.

Because of this bizarre visit from Calcifer (who I now know as someone important from my past) some of the scenes I've seen in my dreams make a lot more sense. Enough sense that it makes me think… that perhaps some of the dreams I've experienced aren't dreams at all.

But rather, memories.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"_Circe! Explain this to me!!!!" thunders the prince as he storms into his sorceress' workshop. "She's not supposed to remember anything and yet somehow, suddenly, she remembers that horrible fire demon? What happened!!!"_

_The magician with the flashing eyes looked up from her work. "Howl is strategic. He knows that if he steps foot over our border uninvited he will trigger a war. However, he also knew that to send his fire demon over the border, the chance for war was minimal –we can't prove he infiltrated our borders. That fire demon also, is very clever. He moved fast –by the time I detected him, and cast him out with a nasty curse, he had already pierced Sophie's subconscious and was talking with her mentally. And there is our problem."_

_Justin crosses his arm and taps his foot impatiently on the ground. "I haven't the time for your games Circe, so pray, continue."_

"_I may be a descendant of Helios but apparently not even my spells are completely infallible. I must admit I was rather proud –I thought that my lineage would cancel any spell reversals. However, it's not so. If she hears the voice of someone from her past, then she'll remember everything about that one person. That's why she remembers the fire demon. And now, nothing we can do can force her to forget him." _

"_I…if this is the case, we cannot let her meet Howl at the ball. We'll have to cancel…"_

"_Hold your horses Justin. Let me write my niece Medea; she's the one who gave me the journal that I lost. The journal I suspect is in Sophie's possession. If this is the case, she'll be writing down anything she remembers. That journal is part of a pair –Medea has the other one. It was intended for communication between the two of us; anything written in one journal will appear in the other one. I'll have Medea send me the other journal."_

_Justin inhales and exhales loudly. "Do what you must Circe."_

A/N- There! Thanks to JenKM1216 for the idea that the journal Sophie procured from Circe is a two-way journal. Yes, not much of Sophie in this chapter, but a lot into the plot behind her memory loss and what the spell is. Read and Review!

Okay, here's why I wanted Naruto fans to read the bottom A/N. I'm going to write a Naruto valentines day one-shot. It's going to be as long as my Christmas one-shot 'With a Big Red Bow', and I have the plot all worked out but I have no idea what the paring is going to be. THEREFORE!!! We open a poll.

Do the fans want…KakaSaku….or…GaaSaku? (SasuSaku is WAY overdone, I don't want to write one.) VOTE!!!!


	9. Chapter 8

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-prettyinpinkgal, BrokenArrow93, Kinetic Asparagus, Link Fangirl01, moongirlSelene99, JenKM1216, puppy444219, Miyurii, Alatus, Hatake Sienna, SnowCharms, Icyfyre, SilverWinter18, Catbuddy, HoodiesRsoft and MangaFanatic. Read and review this chappie!!! And to all who voted...GaaraSakura came out on top, and I shall commence writing tomorrow. Enjoy!

Disclaimer-I don't own Howl's Moving Castle

Chapter 8

_Circe sits at her writing desk, a long feathery quill grasped between her long white fingers. Spread before her is a piece of creamy parchment, with the sun emblazoned on the top –the personal stationary of any descendant of Helios. She opens the inkwell at the top of the desk and, after dipping the quill into the indigo ink, begins to pen a letter._

_After the common courtesies that an aunt would normally write to a niece, Circe explains the situation on hand, holding nothing back, detailing what she had done to the young woman from Market Chipping. She then explains that she suspects Sophie of having the other notebook and asks Medea to please, send the companion journal to Justin's castle. _

_After signing with her title –Circe, Royal Magician to Prince Justin, Daughter of Helios- she seals the parchment into an envelope, writes Medea's name on the envelope turns to a servant standing right behind her. "This goes to the fastest messenger in the court. If he's delivering another message, tell him that Circe sent you. And this is confidential, just like every other thing you hear me say, you know that right?" _

"_Yes Lady Circe."_

"_Good girl Naomi." The girl leaves the room._

_"Soon Sophie…I'll know, if you know." The willowy woman leaves her study, a smirk on her face._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It's the morning after I remembered Calcifer. Because it's still relatively early, the haze of sleep hasn't quite left me yet and the weight of the duvet cover coupled with the silk sheets is relaxing.

Last night, while I slept, I dreamt. But the dreams I had were all of Calcifer, and nothing new. Calcifer talking to me as I sagged in a rickety wooden chair, Calcifer swelling after eating my braid (so that's where my hair went). Also, the dreams were pain free; I woke up with a head as clear as the one I went to sleep with last night.

My favorite is the one where I'm old (for whatever reason) and am forcing Calcifer back so that I can cook on him. When I did that, it gave me quite the sense of empowerment.

But also, despite having regained many memories, there are still holes. Certain times, Calcifer goes to say a name –we're discussing someone under a curse but every time either of us goes to say the name the entire scene goes silent and I can't hear anything else, like something is in my ears. I would read Calcifer's lips, save for the fact that the flames obstruct his mouth partially.

A soft knock comes at the door, startling me out of last night's dreams. It's an unbalanced knock that indicates the person comes bearing something, probably Ruth with my breakfast. In the past, when I have been unwell with my headaches in the morning…well, let's just say that for me to be seen at breakfast is a rare thing. After pulling myself up from the comfortable warmth of the bed sheets and arranging the pillows, I admit her into my room. "Come in Ruth," I call loud enough for her to hear.

The gold guilt door opens with a slight creak and a tray precedes Ruth into the room. Balancing the tray on her hand, she turns around and closes the door. I smile at her and inquire as to how her night was.

Because she's always so close to me, I've gotten to know her personality, and I must say, she's normally quite calm. She seems to exude an aura of servility, while being dignified at the same time. Reverent of the fact that I am engaged to Prince Justin, she shows me the proper deference but still…I believe that she is the closest thing I have to a friend in this entire castle.

Today, however, she seems…different. Her eyes avoid mine and she focuses on picking her way across the floor, while answering my question. "It was fine milady," she responds quietly as she sets up the tray over my lap so that I can eat without straining or worrying about spills. As soon as she's done this she sets about cleaning up the dress that still lies where I abandoned it last night.

I pick at my food for several moments –a poached egg and lightly buttered toast with hot chocolate- before finally saying something. Normally, our mornings are flavored with light conversation wherein she informs me of the goings on in the court so far that day. This is how I know something is wrong.

"Ruth…" she looks up startled, the dress almost slipping from her hands.

"Wh-what is it milady?" She's nervous. Her eyes are darting all over the room, except my face.

"What's wrong? You're acting so nervous."

Her entire body –even her roving eyes- seem to lock up. "I don't understand what you mean milady."

"Don't be like that Ruth. I know that something's wrong, you're acting so jumpy."

"Miss, I don't know if I can say. I don't know that it's any of my business…"

This concerns me. Normally Ruth doesn't hesitate to say anything to me, about anyone. This means, it must be about me in one way or another. "Ruth. If it's about me, please tell me, I have a right to know." She fidgeted for another minute before opening up.

"Circe has my sister, Naomi enlisted as her own personal servant," she blurted out. "She's in a position to overhear things, conversations. She heard something…and she told me… " her voice drops to a whisper. "Lady Sophie I think Circe's onto your journals."

An acquiescent feeling takes over my body. I had suspected this, and to hear it said brings no fear, just resignation. "I had thought as much. However, Ruth, her suspicions warrant no merit if they are just that –suspicions. Unless something changes I doubt it will be an issue. I'm very careful to hide them." My face turns into a mischievous smile. "Come to think of it, how did _you_ know about the journals Ruth?"

She blanches and drops the dress completely. I struggle to contain a laugh –she clearly can't tell that I'm teasing. "M-m-miss… I-I would never…I found the key compartment several days ago while cleaning and I…I was curious…"

"That's okay Ruth. I was joking. I don't mind if you know about the journals, it's actually nice to have someone else who knows."

Ruth immediately relaxes at my smile. "Oh, and before I forget milady, his highness said that he would stop by once you were done your breakfast to-" a knock at the door cut her off.

"Come in," I call, waving Ruth away while trying to convene that she shouldn't act too friendly with Justin in the room. I think I succeed because she backs off and stands a respectful distance away, dress folded over her arm.

Justin sweeps into the room; accompanied by the fewest people I've ever seen with him –he merely has a butler, a manservant, a maid, the ever present tailor (in case of a seam split) and Circe with him, bearing a goblet which I suspect is filled with more of that potion.

"Sophie my dear, how are you faring this morning?" Concern written all over his face. I smile back and inwardly roll my eyes. Here we go again.

"I've quite recovered Justin, thank you."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"It's the Market Chipping door." Another log falls victim to the fire._

_The boy, Markle, gets up from his bench and reaches for his costume cloak. Performing the simple spell, he is soon under the guise of an older bearded man. "Stand by."_

_He turns the knob and opens the door to a surprise. Standing just outside the doorframe is a stunningly beautiful woman. Her skin is a light tan and her hair is pitch black and falls to her waist. Her attire is a loose fitting shirt, one that reminds Markle of a blouse and a elegant skirt that compliments her figures perfectly. But none of this is why Calcifer suddenly panics._

"_Markle, get away from her. HOWL!!!!!" At the fire demon's cry, Howl races down the stairs and immediately knows what set his fire demon off._

"_How can I help you?" he asks in an icy voice, gesturing for Markle to back off. The apprentice does so. _

"_Howl Jenkins?" The black haired man jerks his head once as a nod. Her tense golden tinged eyes relax in relief._

"_Can I help you?" he repeats in a chilly voice. "I don't know how close you are to Circe but this household doesn't exactly feel very charitable towards anyone related to Helios right now."_

_Her golden eyes tense back up. "I am aware of what Circe has done to one Sophie Hatter."_

"_Well then, there is no need for you to stay here." Howl deliberately steps forward and places his hand on the doorknob to close it._

"_Howl Jenkins of you close that door you loose the chance to hear what I have to tell you. And believe me, it's important."_

_This intrigues the wizard marginally and he pauses in the process of closing the door._

"_Who are you and why are you here? And how are you related to Circe, because I know…that golden glint identifies you as a descendant of Helios. You have to be related to her somehow. And if you are related to her, why are you here?"_

"_I'll answer your questions. I'm related to Circe through my father –he's a son of Helios. Circe is his sister, my aunt." She took another breath and continued._

"_My name is Medea and I come with a warning that you might want to hear."_

A/N-Read and review!!!!


	10. Chapter 9

A/N-Thanks to Hatake Sienna, prettyinpinkgal, HoodiesRsoft, puppy444219, Catbuddy, Alatus, Link Fangirl01, Frenger, SilverWinter18, moongirlSelene99, FilmMaker1690, JenKM1216, MangaFanatic and Seragirlforever for reviewing the last chapter. Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 9

_The elegant woman sits in the rickety wooden chair in front of the fire; her hair billows around her body like an exotic blanket. Calcifer's eyes stare out of the fireplace in a hostile manner as Howl, with his back to the tableau clenches his fist on his wooden workbench._

_"So why would you come here to warn me, then?" he demands. "I don't really understand. If you're Circe's niece, why would you betray her and come here to warn me about her?"_

_"Because aunt she may be to me, I neither like nor condone what she has done to Sophie. She took the girl away from you, something she never should've done. Plus, she is playing lapdog to that idiot Justin, which is really starting to get on my nerves. She's not acting how I believe a descendant of Helios should." Medea shakes her long hair with distain for her aunt. "With honor." Her voice remains lyrical and her face remains slightly impassive but she is visibly tense._

_"And you are?" asks Calcifer with some tone of incredulity in his voice. "I would think betraying ones family member would hardly count as honorable."_

_Medea's face drops like a stone and the façade vanishes. Behind it, her face contorts into a mask of anguish and self-torture over what she is doing. "I'll tell you my story. You will be more inclined to trust me."_

_"Family ties are strong." Her voice drops to barely above a whisper. "Aunty was my mentor. She trained me and my powers…they grew much more than they ever would've without her help. But the more I trained with her, the more I realized how much she was like my father." She looks up, staring at something none but her eyes can see. "The bastard had no conscience. When the man I fell in love with didn't meet up to his expectations, my father tortured him to death through magic. I sobbed, and begged for him to stop but he wouldn't. The next day I left him and went to go train with Circe." Her voice hardened. " I only know he died. I don't know how and I don't care, I hated him until the day I heard he was gone."_

_Howl pushes off of the wooden counter and walks over towards the woman, but she is clearly not done with her story. "I trained with her for three years. In that time I watched her disintegrate from a loving doting aunt to an emotionless woman who will do anything, as long as it benefits her in some way –even though I'm sure she was like that all along. I have no idea what her incentive for helping Justin is…although I'm sure in the end, she'll come out on top."_

_"If your aunt and even your father were like this, why are you not consumed with yourself…why are you not like them?"_

_"I have a theory about that –a theory about why I have a conscience whereas my father and his sister are severely lacking in this department. I'm second generation. My father and aunt are direct children of Helios, direct mixtures of power and humanity. The power, I believe, cancelled out any conscience that the human mother might've given the child, and replaced the conscience with greed. My blood, however, is more diluted and I'm more…shall we say, human?" She smiles bitterly. "Family ties are strong." She repeats. "But not as strong as my concept of right and wrong. And I don't think Circe figured that into her plan."_

_The fire demon shot a look at the wizard. "Do we believe her?"_

_The black haired wizard (who no longer looks near as tense as he did before) nods. "I was at my workbench casting a truth spell on her. She couldn't have lied if she wanted to, but she never even attempted to resist my powers. Lady Medea, what are you here to warn us of?"_

_Medea raises a hand in front of her face and flexes her slender white fingers. A spark appears above the center of her palm and she pulls, seemingly out of the air, leather bound volume. A clasp holds it shut. A single hand motion and the notebook is solid in her hand. "A spell I recently discovered, when cast on the appropriate objects, allows communication between possessors. I cast this spell on a pair of journals so that I could keep contact between Circe and myself. She is still family, no matter how much I despise her actions. However, just after I sent Circe her journal, writing started appearing in it, writing that was not my aunts." Medea hands the journal to Howl. "Read the first page."_

_Howl reads it and his eyes widen in surprise. "How did the journal fall into Sophie's hands?"_

_"I don't know. But I do know that Circe obviously suspects her of having it. This is what I'm here to warn you of. Circe asked me to send her the other journal. If she finds out that Sophie remembers this much, it won't be good. She'll be very…irked that a simple girl broke her spell. I can't not send it to her. Family ties, remember? But Howl, Sophie's close to remembering. Please, try to get a warning to her. Try to tell her that Circe knows…and send her some ink removal potion. It's the only way to permanently remove what's been written."_

_"Okay…thank you. I take it that you've delayed sending the journal to Circe?"_

_"I've bought you time," she rises to leave. "Hurry up with whatever plan you make though, I can probably only buy another half a day." Taking the journal from Howl, she walks over to the door._

_"So how are we going to do this?" asks the fire._

_"Remember when Sulliman got that peeping worm into the castle during the war? Well how about…" the wizard's voice trails off as the fire demon catches on._

_"Where'd Markle go? We'll need his help on this one."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

My mother is coming to visit, this afternoon.

She comes, frequently as a matter of fact, but hasn't for the past several weeks –business at the hat shop has, apparently, been booming lately and the assistants have required her help. However, with my wedding date fixed for several days after the ball, she wishes to come and start the preparations that couldn't have been prepared the in the beginning months.

Naomi has brought forth no new information about Circe and her movements. I've actually requested Ruth to not divulge any information to me that her sister may pass on to her, unless it could potentially be something fatal. It puts too many people at risk for information that may not even be pertinent.

I pass the morning writing in my journal, and rereading what I have written.

Ruth comes into my room, just as the wall clock turns over to noon, bearing my lunch tray. I look up at her, smiling. "Hello Ruth. Has my mother arrived yet?"

"I believe her carriage just pulled in milady. Shall I have her shown to your room?"

"Please." As she sets down the tray and exits, I re-hide my journal, and brace myself.

"SOPHIE!!!!!" Not five minutes later, a blur of yellow and pink flies into the room. I find myself wrapped in a rib-cracking hug. Wriggling my arms, I shift in her grip until I can breathe.

"Mother, it's good to see you again." And it is. She's a familiar face from my life before, which is reassuring.

"It's so good to see you again Sophie. How's the wedding dress fitting coming? Are they using the right materials? You know if they use pure cotton, it reacts with your skin. Can I design the hat? There are some new designs from Kingsbury that I think will look fabulous with your dress…the tailors haven't changed anything yet, have they?"

I listen as she goes off on these bunny trails, comforted. It's so…normal. Soon I hear the door click, indicating that Ruth has left us alone. The second the door clicks, my mother, immediately stops the conversation and reaches into her drawstring purse.

"Someone from Market Chipping asked me to give this to you. He said it was important. And that you should open it in private. And do so quickly." With very little subtly, she stands and meanders out of the room. "I think I shall go check on some food."

I'm left with a small package. Tearing open the paper, I find a note, and a small vial of clear liquid.

_Sophie-_

_We've been tipped off that Circe knows about your journals. The one you have which belongs to her is one of a pair. Anything you've written in the one will come through on the second. Use this ink removal potion to erase that journal. And do it fast. Circe will get the other journal, within 24 hours._

_ -Calcifer._

Without hesitating, I uncork the bottle, pull out my journal and get to work.

The letter is dated yesterday. The journal could already be in Circe's hands.

A/N-Okay….Review!!! Later! Sorry that I didn't get the Valentines Day fic out on time but I got mental block. I've fixed it though, and I should get it out soon. Relatively soon. R&R.


	11. Chapter 10

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Puppy444219, FilmMaker1690, prettyinpinkgal, Link Fangirl01, Catbuddy, SilverWinter18, Hatake Sienna, Kattrina, seragirlforever, JenKM1216, Scarlet Ash, Alatus, moongirlSelene99, HoodiesRsoft, SakuraAngelchen and Siren of Time. Sorry this chapter is a little late in coming...this past friday I was in a place with no internet. No internet no update...Read and Review!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 10

"Ruth!" The young woman runs across the room from where she is dusting my window and attends to me. My fingers are cramped around my pen. My current method of choice for using the ink eraser is tracing over my writing with a stylus. But this is taking too long.

"What is it milady?"

"This is taking too long…I've only finished one page and I've got to erase this whole journal before Circe gets the other one. Can you find me…a cloth…or a paintbrush? Something that will spread the potion faster than I can write."

The maid nodded. "I'll check with Naomi too…she would know if Circe's received the journal yet." Turning on her heel, her heavy brown braid nearly hits my face in her haste and she pelts out of the room. I feel a crooked smile cross my face as I turn back to my work. Dipping the stylus into the ink-erasing potion, I skate the pen across what I spent hours writing out, and effectively wipe it off.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Do you think she got it in time?" Markle sits in the corner, on a stool and looks up at his teacher, who is pacing the room like a caged animal. "What do you think will happen…"_

_He meant to conclude that statement with 'if she doesn't get the message' but on Howl's next turn about the room, something stops Markle from finishing his sentence. Howl's blue-gray eyes are wild; a myriad of emotions swirls in their depths. Worry, terror, apprehension, and something that Markle couldn't name._

"_I don't know. And I don't want to think about it."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I am absorbed in my work when, subconsciously, I hear the door open. I leap to my feet and whirl around; fearing that someone unwanted has just entered. However, it is merely Ruth. In her hands she has several fine looking paintbrushes.

As she approaches, however, I can see a slight tremble to her frame and alarm in her eyes. "What did Naomi say?" I ask, knowing this is why she appears so panicked.

"A large parcel has just arrived for Circe…Naomi was signing for it as I spoke to her. It was sent from your country –from her niece, Medea. Circe has been in council with Justin all morning, however, and hasn't had a chance to get to her mail yet. Actually, she doesn't know the parcel has arrived and she will likely go to lunch first. You have, an hour. Hour and a half at most."

"A time limit. Well, when I worked in the hat shop, I created rush orders in shorter time than that. Give me the paintbrushes, I'll get to work."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Naomi stands outside the council door, waiting for her mistress to come out. As she waits, she debates the best way to skirt the issue that the package has arrived. Ruth had looked so worried…clearly; the arrival of the parcel that was currently sitting on Circe's desk was a troublesome thing to Ruth and Lady Sophie. Her sister had explained the whole situation._

_A deep gong sounded and the council doors opened. Circe was the first to sweep out, after Justin, and there was no beating around the bush with her. "Naomi, have I received any mail this morning?" _

_Naomi averted her eyes and looked down. To Circe this might appear as a sign of respect and submission, however, Naomi was merely trying to veil her facial expressions from the witch. "Milady, you always receive mail from various people, as is expected from someone with your standing. The mail of the day has come, and there were several items for you…"_

_A scowl passes over Circe's face (unnoticed by Naomi) and she raises her hand. Everyone in the corridor pretends to look the other way as the court witch backhands her servant across the face. A cut appears on the young girl's face from one of the rings glittering on the malevolent woman's fingers. Naomi flinches and shrinks into the wall. "Insolent girl," hisses Circe. "I am in a very bad temperament right now and you have the nerve to try and beat about the bush with me? Now, you fool, I'll be more specific, since you can't seem to answer a broad-spectrum question easily. Did I receive a package from my niece?"_

_Against her instincts, Naomi continued to stall as much as she could. "You received several packages milady, and I didn't check to see who they were from. It is entirely possible…" another sharp smack sends her reeling further against the wall. _

"_Answer the question. The seal would've been quite distinctive, I doubt even you could've missed it. Now, I detest repeating myself…don't make me do it again after this. Did I receive a package from my niece?"_

_The cowering servant could buy no more time. "Yes milady," she whispers._

"_Very good. Now, you're all bloody. Go clean yourself off." _

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The paintbrush has severely sped up progress. The journal was almost full before, however, now is almost empty. If Ruth is right, than I'm in good shape to finish this soon. Said girl sits anxiously on the bed, twisting a rag around my bedposts, dusting them mindlessly while I try and finish this. I have about 5 pages left.

A strange, harsh, sobbing sound echoes through the hallway. Startled, I drop my paintbrush and whirl around. Ruth is already on her feet and racing for the door. "It's Naomi…" she says, alarmed. "I recognize her footsteps."

She swings the gilded door open and a young girl who looks enough like Ruth to confirm her identity stumbles into the room. I push back my chair and start forward, alarmed. The poor girl appears to have taken a beating. Her cheek and lip are bleeding and a purple bruise is developing around the gash on her cheeks. However, when she sees me start forward, she waves me off.

"No…" she tries to gulp some air. "Lady Sophie please…don't stop. You have to keep erasing that journal. As we speak Circe is headed for her study and the other journal."

My eyes widen. I turn back to the desk as fast as my feet can carry me. "Ruth, find medical supplies and tend to your sister. I need to hurry." Resuming my seat, I continue to work. As I do so, I hear Naomi softly talk to her sister. The story fills me with rage but I need to focus on what I'm doing.

I finish two more pages in record time. Another two pages. Finally, I'm on the last page.

Before I can dip my paintbrush into the ink eraser, however, I notice something. A small topaz on the silver clasp has begun to glow. I know not how long it had been doing this, however, I know one thing. It cannot be good. I continue to obliterate my writing as fast as the brush can move across the page.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_Circe lays a hand on the silver clasp of the journal her niece had sent her. A deft flick of her fingers and the clasp was undone. Opening the front cover, she sees the name 'Medea' written in her niece's spiky handwriting._

_A small smile curls over the evil woman's face. A turn of a cream tinted page and Circe would have enough evidence to prove that the low born girl from Market Chipping had broken her spell and required another, stronger one placed on her._

_One that nothing, and no hack wizard from the wastes could break._

_In delicious anticipation, she flips the sheet. The opposite side was blank. She turns to the next page –same result. Picking up the journal in her hands, she flips swiftly through the journal, her anger piquing. Not a single word._

_Screaming in rage, she throws the journal across the room, turning away as it hits the wall with a dull thud. So angry was she that her fury manifested as power. Her hands start to glow a bright yellow and soon, her writing desk is in complete, smoking ruin._

_However, if the sorceress had been more careful, she might've noticed the fading black ink on the page that lay open, exposed to the world._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Throwing down the paintbrush, I watch as the remainder of the ink vanishes from the page. Judging by the fact that Circe has yet to storm triumphantly into my room, to prove that I have her journal, I think I finished it in time.

Naomi looks much better with the blood cleaned off of her face. It will bruise but now it looks not so bad. "Thank you, Naomi, for trying to buy us time, suffering Circe's wrath and then rushing here to tell us," already I have a plan in my head. "I shall personally make sure nothing of this matter ever happens to you again. Now, I think it's time to adjourn for luncheon."

The two of them help me dress in an elegant yet simple peach dress, designed for light informal outings such as lunch, despite my protests for Naomi to rest. Before I leave the room, I scoop up the journal, intent on returning it to its original owner.

In fact, even as I walk out into the main hall, making my way to the dining area, I bump into the very woman who owns the diary in question. "Circe, how delighted I am indeed to see you!" I try and make my voice sound as sincere as I can manage.

Her gaze is angry but her tone and facial expression is light. "You seem unusually jovial today My Lady, may I enquire as to the reason?"

"None particular. Merely, do you recall, in the past, asking me about a journal you had lost?" She nods once, her eyes straying down to what I hold in my hand. "I was in the library yesterday night –I couldn't sleep. I was searching through the texts and this book simply fell into my hand. I opened the front clasp and there was your name, just as you had described it. I guess someone shelved it by accident. I've quite taken a fancy to it, however, it is yours after all."

I extend the journal to Circe. Mutely she takes it from me. After a second, however, she seems to get over the shock and find herself. "Thank you Lady Sophie. I'm quite happy to recover this; it has a lot of sentimental value. Is there anything I can do to return the favor?"

"Yes, actually there is. I've taken a bit of a shine to your servant Naomi. Would you consider allowing me to take her as my own servant? This could be your chance to take on an apprentice."

A bitter look crosses her face. "You seem to like my things." I merely smile back and wait for her answer. She considers this for a moment. "I suppose so. The girl, Naomi, you will find, is an insolent little woman, and I'm glad to be free of her."

"Thank you Circe. Now, I am quite hungry. I shall see you later." I sweep away, gracefully. I can just about feel her glare at my back, and I smile smugly to myself.

I sense that what is going on between the court sorceress and myself runs much deeper than a simple game, however I cannot resist. If this were merely some jest that was running back and forth between us, I daresay the score would now rest at Sophie 1, Circe 0.

A/N-Hope you guys liked this chapter…read and review!


	12. Chapter 11

A/N-I am extremely sorry for not updating last week...I just didn't have time. Feel free to flog me. There will be an update next WEEKEND but not necessarily Friday. Thanks too Siren of Time, puppy444219, SilverWinter18, Silent Kunoichi aka. Fiona, FilmMaker1690, Hatake Sienna, Catbuddy, prettyinpinkgal, MangaFanatic, J Luc Pitard, moongirlSelene99, Link Fangirl01, HoodiesRsoft, Alatus, libragirl93, angie, and Queen Isuralia for reviewing the last chapter. READ AND REVIEW!!!!

Disclaimer-I Don't Own HMC

Chapter 11

_Medea paces nervously in a small room in an inn, just over the border in Justin's country. Roughly two days had passed since Circe would've received the journal and yesterday she had received a summons from her aunt to meet her here. This could mean one of three things. Both Howl and the plan had failed and Circe was coming to ask Medea for help in respelling Sophie (something she wouldn't do) or Circe had failed and had requested Medea to meet with her because she needed someone to vent to._

_Neither of these, however, are what is forcing Medea's gut to twist with fear, neither are what is causing her to pace anxiously. No, the reason behind the young witch's panic is simple –she is afraid, very afraid, that Circe knows. It's not hard to do a previous location spell on an object, a spell to tell the caster exactly where an item was in the past several days. Child's play to someone as strong as her aunt. _

_Tires are heard on the road outside the inn. Medea turns, her brownish black hair billowing around her frame as she readies for her aunt's arrival. _

_Circe comes in to the small boardinghouse, her rage visibly barely contained. Her gold tinged eyes spark and her black-brown hair seems to float around her face, as though propelled by some freak breeze. As soon as Medea sees her aunt's rage, she freezes on the spot, pinned like a rabbit by the hypnotic glare of a snake. _

_Inwardly she rejoices. Circe's rage means that Howl was successful and Sophie, undiscovered. However, the fact that Circe's vengeful gaze is pinning Medea where she stood, leads the younger witch to realize. _

_The dreaded third option. Circe knows. _

_And she is furious at the betrayal. However, her pride forces her to wait until the two have been ushered into their own little room by a timid innkeeper. Once in the privacy of their own space, however, Circe turns her wrath on her niece. _

"_You disrespectful, ungrateful little wench," Circe's voice is a harsh whisper, but every word is clearly pronounced and audible. "After your father betrayed you I take you under my wing, teach you everything I know about the magic of Helios and how do you repay me?"_

_Medea doesn't respond, doesn't deny the accusation, and merely stares directly ahead, back stiff as a poker. Inwardly, she is terrified of what Circe might do to her (the older witch being more experienced and much more powerful) nonetheless, never lets a hint of fear cross her facial expression or leak into her eyes._

_The other witch, however, is unappreciative of the silence. "Your elder is addressing you Medea, it would be wise to respond before I get angry. You're a descendant of Helios. What in the world possessed you to lower yourself to the point where you go behind a relative's back to warn them of what is going to happen? Where is your pride in your roots?" Circe's voice is no longer an incensed whisper. Quite opposite, her voice rises in tone by the syllable. Her fists are also clenched tightly, and begin to glow, gaining an increasingly dangerous look. "What possessed you to betray me?" _

_Medea breaks her silence, her golden eyes slicing towards her aunt. "You ask me what possessed me? Aunty, perhaps you didn't notice when you were training me but I am absolutely nothing like you and father. We share a common relative, but I have a concept entirely unheard of to you. Mercy. I wasn't going to stand by and watch you do something like that to a innocent young woman who doesn't deserve it."_

_With the force of an exploding volcano, the older woman's anger erupts. Circe raises her glowing hand and, with a single gesture, she creates a barrier around herself. Another gesture, the wall bursts into flames. From this inferno, a shape manifests, the shape of a bird with a cruel glimmer in his beady black eyes, a sharp curved beak and claws that looked as sharp as knives. The firebird hovers in midair for a moment before flying to Circe's outstretched hand._

"_I leave you in the capable hands of the phoenix," said Circe, addressing Medea in an icy voice. "His flames cannot burn descendants of Helios, unfortunately, however I'm sure the same is not true for his talons against flesh." Turning to address the bird on her arm, a pitiless smile crosses her face. "Have a care to leave her alive. I don't want to have to trouble with father should I need to explain the death of his granddaughter. However, do whatever else, you wish." _

_Circe gently propels her wrist upwards and the bird takes off, circles the room once and aims for Medea. Circe turns her back and leaves the room, indifferent to her nieces' screams._

"_You should've thought of the repercussions before you went to Howl my dear," murmurs Circe to herself as she leaves the boardinghouse._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Naomi has settled into life as my servant, rather than Circe's. Two days ago, when I came back to the room with the news that the poor girl no longer needed to suffer Circe's abusive treatment, I thought the two of them might either burst into tears or call me a liar.

Once I reassured them that, no, I wasn't lying and yes, Naomi was to work for me, well, I don't think I've ever seen anyone so happy. Her cuts are healing, the bruises, sharp yesterday but fading today and her personality is changed. I didn't really know her before, but according Ruth, she is much happier, much more unrestrained. This morning, as a matter of fact, I caught Naomi singing to herself as she dusted. She has quite a lovely voice.

And Ruth has a particular sparkle around her now, as well. She seems so much happier now that her sister is here.

I think that I'm out of the woods insofar as the journal with Circe. I've seen her several times since she willingly transferred Naomi over to my employ (I suppose that's the right word for this scenario, even though she's not on my payroll) and not once has she mentioned the journal, or what might've been contained in the journal.

I count myself fortunate. To replace the journal I had to return, I have sent Naomi into town, with some money, to buy me a nondescript journal in which to put the contents I had to remove from the last one. I sent her at noon hour, just after receiving my lunch in my room. It's about three o'clock by this point, so she should be back any minute. I set up the inkwell and lay a pen next to it, ready to write out the new journal.

A knock sounds at the door. Standing up from my chair, I step away and call out, "Come in." It can't be Naomi, mostly because I've already told her she doesn't need to knock. Therefore it must be a dignitary, quite possibly my mother, or it could be Justin.

It turns out to be the latter, accompanied by a tailor (as per usual). This time, however, the tailor is laden with a large bundle of a material that looks like dark, thick, rich velvet and spun silver. With the ball being less than a week away, I highly suspect that this might just be the dress that was being designed for me to wear.

"Sophie, my darling, how fare you this lovely afternoon?" Justin walks over to me and takes my hand, pulling me close for a chaste kiss, brushing some silver hair out of my face.

"I'm quite fine this afternoon, thank you. I believe that Circe might finally be doing something right concerning the potions. I haven't had a headache in several days and it's been wonderful."

Justin smiles, a superficial expression that doesn't reach his eyes. "Fantastic my dear. Now, you'll remember that you have a ball to attend on next Saturday night. The tailor has finished with your dress and he requires a fitting. Do you have time right now?"

I smile and nod. "Of course," I smile. Now, if you'll just leave the room I can put the dress on." Once the two of them leave to stand outside and I ring for Ruth to assist me in dressing.

Even though I didn't see a design for the dress, the entire time it was being sewn together, I do like the design of this gown. Because fall approaches, the dress was more decent than some Justin have made me wear. The neck is of a modest cut, just below my collarbone, and a round neckline. The bodice and sleeves are of the twilight colored velvet, with fooler lacings in the back and on the sleeves, similar to a peasants dress. The skirt has hoops in it, with the twilight velvet draped overtop and the silver gossamer material is draped over that, giving it a delicate look.

The two men come back in and the tailor gets right to work. While doing so, Justin speaks to Sophie. "Listen Sophie. This next week, I'm going to be preoccupied with preparing for this ball and I won't be able to see you often, until the ball in fact. I'm going to the next country to discuss something with the dignitaries. Therefore I'm going to tell you something now."

I look at him, pretending interest. "I need you to trust my judgment with this, now, Sophie dearest. There is someone coming to the ball and I don't trust him and I don't want you near him. Not only is he a charmer, but he is also a wizard. I will not do this often in our marriage but…" his voice trailed off and his face hardens as he speaks.

"I forbid you from coming in contact at all with the wizard Howl Jenkins."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"It's the Wastes…" says the fire demon cautiously. "It feels like Medea…"_

_Markle runs to the door and opens it up. There, on the stoop stands a woman barely recognizable. Her clothes are torn, eyes wide and terrified, but most of all, her skin is shredded. _

_Her arms are covered with long scratches, all of which are bleeding –badly. Her face looks as though something has been pecking at it and chunks of hair have been snipped off._

_The woman says not a word, but collapses on the stoop. _

A/N-No Author torture for hurting Medea, only for delayed updates. Read and Review!!!


	13. Chapter 12

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter and put up with my prolonged absence. I will be updating Erased tomorrow, I just don't have the energy it takes to write another chapter tonight. Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-Puppy444219, FilmMaker1690, libragirl93, prettyinpinkgal, Catbuddy, seragirlforever, moongirlSelene99, Link Fangirl01, Hatake Sienna, kiki, Siren of Time, HoodiesRsoft, Celeris, SilverWinter18, angie, lauraart123, and SakuraAngelchen. Read and Review.

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 12

_Medea's golden tinged eyes shoot open. At the foot of the massive bed, Markle stands with a porcelain basin in his hands. A terry cloth is draped over the edge and steam rises off of it in curls. Before she can look she senses strong powers on either side of her. Turning her head slightly, she looks and sees Howl sitting on one side working a healing spell. Turning slightly the other way, she sees her relative, Suliman, also working a spell._

_Upon seeing that the injured witch is awake, the older witch frowns. "You realize, my foolish cousin, that you would've saved yourself time and pain if you had come straight to me? I would've applied directly to grandfather and he would've stopped this." However, Medea knows her older cousin. Despite her critical words, there is clear cut relief etched into her face along with deep worry lines._

_Medea tries to speak but all that comes out is a croak. A cup is produced and a straw pushed through her lips. Once she has water in her throat, she can speak again. "How long?"_

_"You've been lying in Howl's bed for nearly two days now. Medea, the phoenix nearly killed you. Now, why did you go to Howl instead of go to me."_

_"Same old cousin Suliman. You enjoy getting straight to the point. Okay, I went straight to Howl because I knew you'd want to analyze the situation politically before acting. There was no time for that, Medea wanted the journal. I knew Howl could act faster because it was his girl on the line. Even if it meant aunty coming after me."_

_"Was it worth it?"_

_"Yes it was," the pain from the claws of the phoenix is fading, becoming like a dream due to Suliman's spell. "The sheer fact that Circe came after me tells me that Sophie got a message in time. She's safe."_

_A look of relief crosses Howl's face. "That was something I was worried about. I'm glad to know that she's still safe." Suliman looked up from where she was tending to her cousin up to Howl._

_"What are you going to do about the ball? It's the day after next. Prince Justin hasn't rescinded his invitation as of yet but I think he might. So, you do what you do best. Make a flamboyant entrance…just do it two days early. I'll stay at the castle and tend to Medea."_

_"What about the King?"_

_"I've put barriers up around his palace. Leave the king to me."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

The ball is two days away and preparations are almost complete. The main ballroom has been entirely decked out in colors that correspond to the season of fall magnificently. I watched, this morning, as huge crystal bowls loaded with specially bred roses were brought into the ballroom. They were bred, especially for this ball; to have mostly beige petals but the tips of the flowers were a sharp burnt red. There were special vases designed to go around her seat that had been specifically created to match her dress colors. Not silver, of course, but roses, white as freshly fallen snow mixed with roses the dark purple of twilight, almost exactly the same color as the velvet of my dress.

They will need to be watered, of course, before the event. Constantly, so they don't wither. However, I believe Justin's intent is to fill the room with their fragrance so that by the day after tomorrow, it will smell like a fresh spring garden. The maids –even my own, Ruth and Naomi- have been enlisted to help the decorators with the crepe paper, setting up tables with cutlery and plates and any other odd jobs that might need doing.

My dress is finished, the last fitting was, well, the last fitting. Several things have changed. At my request, the hoops have been diminished to a smaller size (from so wide I couldn't walk straight to a single smaller one designed solely to keep the dress flared enough so I won't trip over it. It is, by far, the most beautiful thing I've ever worn in my life.

Oh, before I forget to mention it, something about Circe. I recall her going out several nights ago in such a rage she refused to even speak to Justin. It seemed to me that angry power was arching out of her with such force it might've killed whoever rubbed her the wrong way. When she came back, she was much pleased and less angry, however she looked colder than I'd ever seen her before. I've made a point to avoid all contact with her since.

And then there is the troublesome order that Justin gave me. I can tell he is deadly serious, in enforcing this; he doesn't want me to see or speak to this wizard. I do not know how long he's had this vendetta against the wizard from the other country, nor do I care to know what it's about. However, I am absolutely sure of this –Justin's order will go unheeded.

It is probably not the smartest thing for me to be doing, considering the wedding, but if he orders me around before the wedding and I act in accordance with his will…. after the wedding, will he be worse? Will he continue to order me about and expect complete utter compliance?

Yes, he will. My mother told me a story, once, of a man who courted her before my father. They were close. He was a perfect gentleman, even in the several months after the engagement was announced. But as the wedding crept closer, he became more ordering, more domineering, it got to the point where mother couldn't do anything without going to him and asking permission first –and they weren't even married.

She broke it off…. then she met father. The rest is history.

Well, so to speak. The point is, I will never obey a direct order from a man. If he cares about me, he will respect me enough to ask that I do something, instead of order me as though I am naught but a pet.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_"Justin, my son, what you want to do is highly foolish. If you want to have political relations with our next-door neighbor further on down the road, you will reconsider. Do not annul your invitation to the wizard Howl."_

_"Even if I void the invitation, we'll still have relations," Justin speaks in an unusually confident voice. "I'm marrying one of their citizens. That should mean something."_

_"You are marrying a merchant's daughter from a little known border town. If she were a princess then maybe the marriage would carry some weight. In case of a war, they will eagerly abandon their former inhabitant if necessary. I…"_

_A knock comes at the door. Irritated, Justin leaps from his chair and strides across the room. Wrenching the door open, he is confronted by a knock-kneed page. "What is it?" he says in an impatient voice._

_"Milord prince, Your Majesty," the page bowed. "A visitor from Lady Sophie's home land has just arrived in the main hall. He is dressed most flamboyantly, wearing one of those old-fashioned opera cloaks…but in very vivid, vibrant colors. He says his name is…"_

_"Howl Jenkins." The words rip from the prince's throat in a snarl. "Damn him. He must've realized I was going to withdraw my invitation…and I know he knows that Sophie is engaged to me. I've got to head him off before he can talk to her."_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

I go for a stroll through the garden, a guard walking several feet behind me. It's so peaceful, so relaxing.

Suddenly, the relaxing ambiance is broken when; from down the path leading towards the palace, a valet comes running. He stops, and whispers something to the guard who promptly stands up straighter and looks around, as if scared for a sudden attack.

"What is going on?" I ask. I can see a frightful amount of activity going on back at the palace, now that I bother to look. The valet and guard glance at me, look at each other, and the valet cautiously responds.

"Milady, the wizard from the neighboring country, Howl, has arrived for the ball. He's early and we don't know what his intent is for being so early. Justin would want us to protect you."

"Howl's here?" If they're doing what they think Justin would want them to do, Justin doesn't know Howl's here, then maybe… before either of them could react, I am turned on my heel and running down the path towards the palace.

"Lady Sophie, wait!!!"

But I don't. In my dress brought from Market Chipping, I'm running immodestly, with the skirt hiked up to my knees. But I don't care. I must see this Howl person, before Justin can get to me to stop me. Pins tumble out of my hair and soon the short silver stands are swirling around my face.

I enter the palace and skid through the halls towards the entrance hall. There is a massive group, mostly women, crowded around. Once they see me coming, however, the move out of the way, in deference.

There, in the middle of the crowd…the man from my dreams…the one with black hair and blue eyes…

Is Howl?

Almost as soon as I think this, he looks up from the butler talking to him. Our eyes meet through the path created in the crowd. It seems the breath is stolen from my lungs by his piercing stare. A voice echoes through the entrance hall. "Howl, well met!!"

It's Justin. But it's as though he never speaks. Howl keeps his eyes on me, eyes connected to mine. He opens his mouth…and speaks.

"Sophie."

A/N-So, how did you all like it? Read and Review!!!!


	14. Chapter 13

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter-FilmMaker1690, Prettyinpinkgal, A Heart Full of Sorrow, puppy444219, helen, Siren of Time, SilverWinter18, Hatake Sienna, Catbuddy, moongirlSelene99, Link Fangirl01, Sen2TOS9, HoodiesRsoft, SayakaM and angie. Read and review this chapter...

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 13

Once I hear his voice it seems my entire world, as I know it –this life with Justin, living in the castle, being addressed as a future princess and future queen- ceases to be. Even the world in which Howl stands in front of me ceases to be. My world fades to black but I can still feel myself standing in the same position I was when Howl said my name…

When he spoke to me.

Memories race through my head. I can hear, through one ear, Howl anxiously asking if I'm all right. Justin is speaking to him angrily, telling him to get away from me. Howl is retorting… it's very similar to the time I heard Calcifer's voice and remembered everything that had to do with him.

Howl… I remember things now. Concrete things. I recall that my dreams were really memories and realize that I've known Howl all along. He is the one I love, not Justin. And even while under the influence of that spell that Circe put on me…the spell that I think was supposed to make me fall in love with the prince…it failed. I never really loved Justin. Not the way he wanted me to.

I can feel my world slowly righting itself. Two faces are coming into my field of vision, the concerned blue eyes of Wizard Howl, and the gray eyes of my 'fiancée' Justin. I want to tell him…him being Howl, of course, not Justin…that I've remembered everything. From the day at the market when he first met me, to the day he almost died, to the day the castle first took to the sky.

But something tells me not to tip my hand just yet. As of right now, Howl and I are in a delicate position. Howl's in enemy territory with no friends but myself and I'm in no position to really help…I can't use magic against Circe. So I must pretend that the spell isn't broken, that I don't remember and that I love Justin.

I think the last will be the hardest.

"Yes, forgive me, I'm fine. A servant came out and told me that a guest had arrived. I found myself unsuitably attired and as such, ran back to the castle from the gardens. I had been informed that the party had already moved into the main dining hall and the fastest way to my room to change was through this main hall…"

Justin raises a hand to cease her talking. "It's alright Sophie…relax. You didn't absolutely have to come greet this guest, although I am quite happy to see you willing to fulfill the duties of prince consort…of princess. And wife. Now, run along and get dressed." He gives her a gentle push in the center of her back towards the direction of her rooms.

Without even bothering to introduce her to the visiting Wizard. Turning his back on her, he said to Howl in a slightly embittered voice, "won't you please come into the main dining hall?"

Well, I must say that him not 'introducing' me to Howl was a bit of a blow. If I could've just made eye contact with him, I could've…somehow…sent him a message. That I remembered him. That I remembered everything. And now, I'm sure, Justin will ensure that we avoid each other. Or he will have Circe drug me…or something along those lines.

As soon as I get back to my rooms Naomi and Ruth meet me. "Lady Sophie, we heard that Wizard Jenkins is in the palace," Naomi speaks. "We thought that you would want to get changed as soon as possible."

I smile and brush some of my –for once- unruly silver hair out of my face. "Please bring me my favorite yellow dress, I'd like to wear that one when I meet Howl." Ruth nods and hurries off to my closets while Naomi assists me out of the frock I wore to the gardens.

"How would you like your hair dressed Miss?" Naomi puts me to the question and by now Ruth is back with my yellow dress. As soon as she hands it to me, I am pulling it on in a most unprincesslike fashion but the quicker the better. It's a simple affair really, a light cotton dress that billows around my legs in such a fashion that a slip as well as several hoops are required underneath. A slight bit of lace shows out the bottom, just enough to compliment the entire dress.

"Just comb it out, please, and pin it back with a couple barrettes. Try and hurry, ignore the tangles, I have to get back down to the main dining hall." Naomi nods and picks up a silver plated hair brush with supple bristles, designed especially for my soft-as-silk hair, designed to brush out all the knots painlessly. It's a new gift that Justin made to me yesterday, after he heard that the handle had broken in the old one.

This was false advertising. Several times, I wince as Naomi pulls the brush through my hair. Soon though, she is done and my hair is pulled gracefully out of my face. I rise from my dressing table and hurry out of the room. "Thank you," I say, pausing at the door and looking back. "Thank you both so very much." I say it with what I know is a sense of finality in my voice. Just in case I can escape with Howl before tonight.

I retrace my steps, down the stairs; more dignified this time, however, instead of headlong running. I cross the main hall, my shoes tapping on the marble is the only noise made.

I reach for the door handle.

This moment seems frozen in time. I can hardly wait to see Howl once again, and all I have to do is pass through the large double doors and I shall see him…whilst pretending to be someone else's intended. I recall how it felt to have his eyes on me once again and wonder if I will even be able to act at all with that intense blue gaze drilling a fissure right through me to my soul.

Justin is expecting me. I can no longer delay. I push the door open.

And he's the first person I see. Justin is standing by the massive carved fireplace, staring moodily into the blaze. Howl stands about halfway across the room, level with the doors and he looks over when I enter. He holds my eyes for about a minute, his gaze searching. I wonder if he sees… but before I can judge whether or not he knows that I remember, he drops his eyes deferentially and gives a courteous little bow.

I sigh inwardly and drop my eyes to the ground. Giving a quick little curtsey, I keep my eyes on the marble ground and walk swiftly to Justin's side.

"Ah, Sophie, there you are darling. I'd like you to meet someone very important. He's an ambassador from your country, you've doubtlessly heard of him. Sophie Hatter, soon to be Princess Sophie, this is Wizard Howl Jenkins. Howl," his voice cools slightly. "Howl, this is Sophie."

Howl walks forward, sleeves from today's outlandish cloak float behind him. "A pleasure," he says in that velvety voice of his. He holds out his hand and I place my hand in his palm, as is courtesy. His long fingers slowly curl around mine, and he brings the back of my hand up to his lips. A gentleman's kiss.

My hand tingles.

"The pleasure is all mine Wizard Howl," I respond with the socially acceptable answer. "I have heard a lot about you, supposedly you are quite the magician. Will you show me a trick?"

He inclines his head. "As you wish Milady." He reaches out a hand with a partially extended index finger and several small sparks fly out of it. The sparks form odd shapes…they look like people. People with strange elongated bodies, heads but no faces, joined arms, like a paper cutout but free legs. They shine with an eerie, electric blue light that crackles oddly. They dance around me in an odd whimsical manner, like some sort of child's dance.

I am reminded of another time, when Suliman almost caught us.

"They're so pretty…" I let my voice trail off and look back up at the caster. They fade away with a wave of his hand.

"Why, thank you. An artisan always likes to know his work is appreciated." Justin moves up behind me and places a possessive hand on my back.

"Yes Wizard Howl, that is a magnificent trick," he sounds friendly but I can hear the coolness in his tone. "I'm sure your long journey has tired you out. I'll have a maid show you to your room. The ball isn't for several days of course. You can spend those days looking around the castle, making sure it's fit for my intended to live, as your king sent you to check."

Howl nods. "I believe I will retire for the evening. I'm sure these next few days will be most educational."

His eyes are on me as he says this.

A/N-Blah!!!!! It took me three hours to write this (not counting mental break breaks) Nyways, Review what you read!!!


	15. Chapter 14

A/N-OMG!!! Please….forgive me. I know I promised every Friday but life has been so hellishly hectic lately…and I can update this Friday but I can't promise next Friday because I'll have no internet connection. But thanks to those who reviewed the last one…and thanks to people who haven't flamed me for not updating!!! Thanks to Sen2TOS9, FilmMaker1690, prettyinpinkgal, Wingless-goddess, moongirlSelene99, Siren of Time, Queen Isuralia, SilverWinter18, Link Fangirl01, Catbuddy, Alatus, Hatake Sienna, Newbie GK, MangaFanatic, libragirl93, angie, puppy444219, Wings of Tears, Sayaka M., Samanta, Lindsay, Amy, ChibiSan1092, and Ally for reviewing the last chapter. Read and Review…

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 14

Medea looks over at her cousin, who sits serenely in her chair beside the large bed, reading a large tome. The attacked witch has barely moved in the day since Howl left. The wounds inflicted by the phoenix have all but vanished under the magical influence of the castle itself and, of course, Suliman's own spells. Not even the marks remain. Physically, and superficially, she's fine.

However, the consequences of a magical attack such as the one Circe launched upon her niece, have potential to be very mentally draining. All witches and wizards are trained from a young age to be able to undergo massive amounts of physical pain and not flinch; this is done by projecting an invisible barrier around oneself, a barrier whose strength depends on the will of the caster. It's a testament to the abilities of the phoenix that he managed to push past those carefully positioned barrier, Medea is notably stubborn.

The aforementioned barriers are, as mentioned, rely almost entirely on the caster's psyche and will, and rarely on the magic. If the barrier is broken, often the caster is driven insane because it breaks their very minds. Medea is still abed because, while it didn't break her to the point of insanity, she isn't exactly ready to go back to life as it was.

It's actually, and quite reluctantly a tribute to Circe's training, that such pain didn't affect her niece any more than it did.

"How do you think Howl's doing?" Medea sits up and turns her head to her cousin, her matted black hair falling in her face. She pushes it back impatiently.

Without even taking her eyes from the book she's reading, Suliman answered. "He's been gone a mere 24 hours Medea. I highly doubt that he could accomplish much yet; we haven't given him enough time. When he engages Circe, believe me, we'll know."

"Cousin…Aunty is so self absorbed. When I was training with her, she never cared about anyone, save herself. She even told me, point blank, that she would never work for a king, never become anyone's lapdog…why would she work for Justin?"

"Circe would never do anything without benefit for herself. If she's working for Justin, it's only out of vengeance, because of what Howl did to her…"

Confusion crosses Medea's face. "What did Howl do to her?"

"You remember what Howl was like before he met Sophie?"

Medea snorts from her place lying on the bed. "Hasn't everyone? Howl tore girls hearts out. Of course it was all metaphoric-" Medea's eyes widen and she turns to look at Suliman.

"No. He didn't. Howl…tried to pull his wiles on her???"

"He did. And he succeeded. And Medea, your aunt was furious when she caught him with another woman. She swore vengeance, at any cost…but such was Howl's power over women…she couldn't go after him, because her cold heart had learned to love him. So, this is what I assume happened. Justin heard about what happened and went to Circe. He would get his future queen and Circe would get her revenge. Oh, and I guess I should've mentioned…he pursued Circe right before he found Sophie."

Medea stares at Suliman, her mouth hangs open in amazement. "And you didn't tell Howl this because…"

Suliman shrugs. "I think…I assume he knows. If not he'll figure it out. I'm sure that Circe is hell-bent on informing him of this." Medea falls back amongst the pillows and smiles slightly.

"I'd love to see his reaction to that."

OoOoOoOoOoOo

This past day has been odd. I've been confined to my room, for most of the day, upon Justin's order. I had previously thought that the entire point of Howl's (a shiver runs down my spine and my chest contracts as I think of him) visit was to ensure that I am not being mistreated by a man with whom I'd rather not spend another breathing minute. One would figure that, to do this

Instead I have spent the day, after hearing Justin's edict trying my hand at something that I've long been out of practice. Hat making.

By the end of the day I've made some lovely numbers that, I'm sure would've sold rapidly if my old hat store were still running. Instead, the two finest, I give to Ruth and Naomi, as thanks for all they've done for me. The one I give to Ruth is a red piece, with a wide brim and a lovely bunch of fall colored flowers nestled at the crown. Naomi's is more delicate –a pillbox- done in white silk, with mosquito netting and artificial baby's breath as the decoration. Neither of them wanted to accept the gifts, however, I threatened to be offended if they did not.

They knew I was joking, but took the gifts anyways.

And now, a servant has come to ask me to dinner. For the first time I can choose what I wear to a dinner, in all likelihood just so, in case Howl should ask, I can say that I wasn't told what to do. I believe that Justin expects me to choose something fashionable to show off how well I'm being treated.

I don't do this. Going into my closet myself, I dig, and find the blue dress I was wearing on the day I came here. Of course, I wear a necklace that Justin gave me, a silver chain with a diamond teardrop pendant on the end, and my hair is appropriately pulled back by Ruth's expert hand. But the dress, the dress is a direct jab at Justin –I mean to embarrass him for taking me away from Howl for even one moment.

And, hopefully, Howl will take it for what it is. A sign to him that I do indeed remember everything. Why else would a future queen where the dress of a merchant's daughter?

I walk out of my room, bound for the dining room. Everyone is already settled into their seats and, conveniently enough, the only available seat is beside Justin, who is seated at the head, and across from Howl who is seated on Justin's right. This is clearly to show Howl that I am comfortable when someone else takes my spot. I hesitate at the door.

I could cause a scene. A royal fit, though that one option is completely out of character for me. Possibly, just come up to him; gracefully sit in the chair but as an afterthought, lean in and say something. I chose this option. And sweep gracefully into the dining hall, holding my blue gown in my hand so that the hem doesn't trip me.

The trip from the door to the table has never taken so long. I know every eye is on me but the eyes of two are particularly pressing.

I'm shown to Justin's left and served my dish covered with a silver server. But, it turns out, that I don't have to cause a scene. Just as I'm preparing myself to lean over and mutter into Justin's ear, I find a disturbance no longer necessary.

A thick aura fills the room and Circe storms into the room. Her golden eyes are transfixed on Howl's face and I recognize the emotions in her face. Livid anger, infinite hurt, and, to my surprise, an emotion I didn't think Circe was capable of showing for any living being. Love.

Circe loved Howl.

Circe loved my Howl.

Well, that explains a lot.

A/N-Read and Review!!!


	16. Chapter 15

A/N-Thanks to those who still maintain their loyalty to this fic despite my wavering in updating, you guys rock!!! Link Fangirl01, puppy444219, Hatake Sienna, FilmMaker1690, Sen2TOS9, Flamin' Glory, moongirlSelene99, Siren of Time, Spiritual Bob, Alatus. Chin-92, BrokenArrow93, starss, MangaFanatic, SilverWinter18, w1cked angel, anime-hime12, and jumira-wings. Read and Review!!!!

Disclaimer-Paprika no own

Chapter 15

"What are you doing here???" shrieks Circe, furiously. "How dare you show your face here…after you scorned me for that LITTLE GIRL???????" The entire assemblage is as shocked as I am. Gone is the decorous, courtly witch who never allows her emotions to be shown. Instead, she is now not only wearing her emotions on her sleeve, angry sparks are flying off her entire body.

Did that _annoying_ woman just call me a little girl?

"Circe, control yourself!!! I most certainly did not summon you, not to insult our guests and LEAST of all to insult my fiancée." Justin stands from his place at the head of the table. "Return to your quarters immediately and do not appear before me until you have sufficiently calmed down."

I'm getting slightly sick of him calling me his fiancée. I'm most certainly not marrying him. But before I tell him so, I keep my gaze on Circe, as does everyone.

Justin's voice seems to call her out of her ire slightly. She turns her piercing golden gaze away from Howl for a brief moment and fixes it upon Justin's face. I've never seen her looking more like what she is –an insane sorceress. And what she says stuns us all, myself especially.

"I'm through being your lapdog you puny prince. I only cooperated so I could get this cowardly wizard in one place at one time so I could have my revenge. Now that I have what I want, I have no further use of you." She turns her gaze back to Howl, who has gracefully risen from his place to Justin's right.

Circe's face stretches into a wicked smile upon seeing this. "You do realize, of course, _prince_, that I was never trying my hardest to erase her memories. Just enough so that I could lure Howl here. And by the way…I felt the spell break completely yesterday when this bastard showed up to the palace and she saw him. She's either been putting on an act or you didn't need my _magic_ to ensnare her." Her golden eyes narrow. "How does it feel Howl? To see your love with someone else? Did you go through what I go through every day???"

Well this is a fine kettle of fish! Circe tipping my hand before I was willing to tip it myself!!! This is annoyingly unexpected, and has forced all eyes to turn from the enraged witch to myself. "Sophie is what she says true??" asks Justin, although I'm sure he should be more concerned about the witch who threatens to destroy his dining hall.

I sigh, and push myself up from the table. Reaching behind my head, I pull my hair out of it's up do. "I wasn't going to say anything quite yet, but I didn't realize that Circe had such a vendetta against Howl." Reaching for my neck, I pull off the silver necklace hanging there, and pull out the matching earrings and lay them on the table.

And then I twist off the huge diamond engagement ring that he gave me, and toss it into his goblet of wine. "Justin, I love Howl, and no spell will ever be powerful enough to begin to erase that. It's a testament to Circe's magic in the first place that she even managed to make me forget him for a while. Even though I never really did, I dreamt of him every night."

I move to stand beside my fiancée. My real one. He hands me a simple ring, one I remember as being my ring before this whole fiasco. A simple sapphire that matches nothing except Howl's eyes with a band the color of my hair. He smiles down to me and slides the ring onto my finger. Our eyes maintain contact until he slips his arm around me and we turn back to Justin.

Who seems to be suffering from some sort of fit of apoplexy, even though he's a little young. "Just like that?" he finally manages to squeeze out. "You'd abandon me and everything I could give you in a heartbeat? I ADORE YOU!!!" he suddenly thunders. "You'd never need anything and yet you'd give it up for a hack wizard??"

My blood runs hot once I hear him insult my Howl. "Howl is obviously a better wizard than the one you employed," I say, more bold than I've ever been in my time here. "It's quite simple Justin. I don't love you. I'd live in a _hovel_ with Howl before I marry you."

My defiance seems to have taken him aback. He slumps back into his chair, and my fiancée and I turn back to Circe, who is still fuming. "I shall answer your question Lady Circe," says Howl, in his gentlemanly sounding voice.

"Yes. When my Sophie was taken away from me I was heartbroken, shattered. And when I found out, exactly, where she was I was every bit as furious as you are to see the one you love with someone else." For once, Howl is being rather tactful, glossing over the fact that the one Circe loves is himself.

"Did you want retribution??" her voice is suddenly filled with agony and, to my surprise, her golden eyes suddenly brim with tears. "Did you want to hunt down the person who took your love from you?"

"Wait…Lady Circe, are you saying that you wanted Howl to hunt you down?" I enquire. She glares at me, her gaze ever sharp through her tears.

"Yes," she spits at me, her voice burning the air. "I knew he wouldn't want anything to do with me otherwise and I wanted to see him again." She straightens up, maintaining her regal dignity despite the tears glimmering in her eyes.

Seeing Circe like this, crying and remarkably vulnerable, despite any front she puts up, makes me pity her. I know how I'd feel if any woman tried to steal my Howl away from me…I would, in fact, be going through _exactly_ what she's going through. This on my mind, I disentangle myself from Howl and step forward.

"I don't blame you, Circe, for being so angry and scorned. I'm sure I'd feel the same way if something like that happened to me. To see someone you treasure so much with someone else is horrible. When I was younger my best friend-"

Circe cuts me off. All traces of tears are gone from her eyes, her chest is heaving with erratic breath and she is very clearly incensed. "If you utter one more condescending word to me, Miss Hatter, I'll utter one word and wipe you off the face of this earth in the most painful way I can conjure. I have no desire to hear your pompous nonsense. You can't imagine what I'm going through –losing a best friend doesn't even compare."

"In fact," she continues. "You aren't standing anywhere near Howl. So I have no problem with eliminating the competition right this instant. I can't hurt him but by Helios, I can hurt you." Her smile spreads into one bordering upon insanity.

"I can _kill_ you."

I took a step backwards but before I can even flinch, something very large, blackish blue and feathered appears in front of me. With his wings spread wide, Howl creates a barrier of protection around my body.

I regain another memory at this point. The day when he first mastered shifting back and forth between his human form and his birdlike form. I was so proud of him that day.

"I'd appreciate it," he says. "If you refrained from threatening my fiancée." His voice is still its normal friendly tone but there is a very very clear threat in the undertone of his voice.

My mind is so focused on the confrontation between Howl and Circe that I've shifted my focus away from Justin. All the guests, I've noticed, have managed to make their way safely out of the dining hall. Justin, I am assuming, has either slunk under the table in order to hide from the two powerful spell casters or has left the room for the exact same reason.

So it comes as a complete surprise when I feel a hand clamp very tightly over my mouth to prevent me from screaming. With gumption that I didn't know he had, Justin scoops me up into his arms, and before Howl or Circe can react, that I see, rushes me from the room.

"You're meant to be with me, I just know it."

A/N-Umm…. Psycho anyone??? Read and Review!


	17. Chapter 16

A/N- Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter: Hatake Sienna, lauraart123, elsie, Death's Crow, Alyrenzia, prettyinpinkgal, Siren of Time, puppy444219, Catbuddy, FilmMaker1690, Spiritual Bob, SilverWinter18, Chin-92, HoodiesRsoft, jumira-wings, moongirlSelene99, inukag4ever29, PumpkinNight, Link Fangirl01, kmf, Timorth, grahamsmoon and libragirl93. PIRATES 3 IS AMAZING!!! IT MUST BE SEEN, SO GO SEE IT!!!! Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 16

"_They've started…" Suliman stares intently at her crystal ball, receiving a view from what is going on in the dining hall via Heen. Medea is sitting up in bed, looking towards the crystal ball just as intently as Suliman is. Markle has been called up and sits in the chair opposite of Suliman, eyes wide in amazement. "Circe tried to attack  
Sophie…but Howl has formed a barrier by transforming his body into his bird shape…wait, I thought he lost that power when Calcifer gave him his heart back?"_

_Markle shakes his head. "Master Howl thought so too, but just before this happened, before Justin took Sophie, Sophie fell off the castle while it was in midair…she was trying to clean the outside today. Howl leapt out after her without thinking, caught her, and transformed about 50 feet from the ground. He perfected the transformation the next day and has had no problem transforming back and forth since."_

"_I understand now why he didn't tell me…too much emotional stress with Sophie, it never came up," Suliman's gaze had never left the crystal ball. Her eyes widened. "Oh no…I never knew he had that sort of gumption in him. And Howl doesn't even notice…"_

OoOoOoOoOoOo

_The only problem with Suliman's crystal ball is that it cannot seep into the consciousness of the person it is watching, and tell the watcher what the person is thinking. It takes a mere ten seconds after Justin has snatched Sophie for Howl realizes that his dearest is gone. However, as he is still facing down a furious witch, he cannot exactly do anything about it. Yet._

"_You were willing to protect her. You threw yourself right in between me and my target…there was once when we were engaged in a battle together against someone…some random wizard who saw fit to attack you. And yet, __**I**__ was the one almost killed. You didn't even try to protect me!!!!" _

"_When Suliman sent one of those creepy servants of hers to attack me, while I was still rebelling against her, I knew that they were being directly controlled by her. And I also knew that both you and she were a descendant of Helios. Even if she were sending her magic through a puppet, she still wouldn't be able to kill you; she'd sense that you were a descendant of Helios and halt her attack. I know you got hurt in that attack Circe, and I know you were hurt because I didn't try to protect you but I also knew you'd survive. If I had allowed that attack to strike me, I would've been killed."_

"_You know, I never allowed my scars to heal?" Circe snatched a knife from the table and slices up the seam of the torso of her dress. Pulling the seam apart, she exposes what should be smooth uninterrupted skin. Instead there are vivid purple scars from burns. _

_Burns from the fire of Helios. Burns like the ones that Medea would now bear for the rest of her life, because Circe had made the fire burn her so that her scars and burns would mar her body for the rest of her life._

"_That's usually a good thing if you don't Circe. Scars…normally at least, allows a person to learn from their mistakes. Normally, unless it's a facially disfiguring one, I allow all my scars to remain and remind."_

"_Then what's the scar on your face? I thought you healed all those?"_

"_That scar is from where Sophie slapped me after I charmed another girl while we were engaged. It's from the very deep scratch her ring made…I keep it as a reminder that I shouldn't step out on her because she can get very very angry. Of course, she always takes her anger out on me and always forgives the other girls because she knows it's not their fault…it's my nature." Howl can't resist putting the extra jab at Circe taking Sophie at the end. _

"_You kept none of my scars," says Circe resentfully. She holds out her hand and begins to gather energy into her hand. It started to glow, casting an eerie pall over her face._

"_I have learned enough from them."_

"_Then allow me to make you new ones," She lunges forward and tries to jab her glowing hand at Howl._

"_I have no time for that…" Howl sidesteps Circe, drawing back one wing as he does, so that it won't get hit, and clenches his hand around her wrist. "Your foolish prince has taken my Sophie from behind my back. He will pay for that and I believe I've given him a fair enough head start, to balance out the fact that he doesn't have any magic."_

_Howl gathers a little magic into his fingertip. Placing it on Circes forehead he traced a rune in the shape of a pentagram, which glowed faintly and vanished._

_Sealing her magic. _

"_Don't worry," he says lightly. "I'll unseal it when I've gotten Sophie back, but I need your magic sealed away so it won't interfere with my recovery. Then, if you still choose to come after me, I will gladly face off against you, as I'm sure Medea and Suliman have some business with you as well." His form shrinks and he's once again a simple wizard, no wings, and no feathers._

"_Now if you'll excuse me," he saunters off._

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Don't look at me that way my dear," Justin purrs to me in his arms. He's cradling me in his arms loosely, I guess thinking that I won't try to escape. I can't see my expression but I can imagine how it looks, something rather sullen and annoyed.

"These acts of gusto don't really impress me Justin," I say. "You're a coward to take me from behind Howl."

I can see that Justin's eyes are annoyed at me, but he manages to keep his tone light. "You insult me my dear," he says, amused. "You claim to be in love with the wizard Howl who thrives on acts of gusto and drama and the like, and yet you don't like how I act about that?"

"Because Howl, unlike you, has the personality for those types of acts. You are nothing but a coward who wants what he can't have, and will act completely opposite of what is his actual personality to get what he can't have."

His light teasing tone leaves. "It is no matter. You will marry me, and now, before Howl can do anything about it."

I roll my brown eyes. Quickly, before he can react, I arch my back and slip out of his arms. My feet hit the floor and I start to run. However, before I can get to far, I feel his hand clamp onto my wrist. "Not that easily…it seems I underestimated you."

"You always did," I say sweetly. Then, using my free hand to raise the hem of my skirt, I rear my foot and give him a good swift kick, well, where it is sensitive for men and boys to be kicked.

Instantly, he releases my wrist and groans in pain. Falling to the ground, he gasps and tries to breathe. I grab the hem of my skirt and crouch down beside his prone body. "Sorry Justin. It's better this way, we never would've worked out anyways," I say, fake regret in my voice.

I get up and turn around. Directly behind me is Howl. Raising one hand, he conjures energy rope which tie around Justin's legs and his arms, rendering him completely and utterly immobile.

Howl arches a black eyebrow. "Well, I come to rescue you and you've already taken care of your assailant. You make the expression knight in shining armor slightly redundant my dear."

"Not entirely. If you hadn't come to the castle in the first place, I would've never remembered, mostly because it was your voice and Calcifer's voice that caused me to remember."

"I see. Do you remember everything?"

"There are some parts that are more blank than others…For example, my memories cannot recollect the way your lips feel against mine."

"Is that so? I suppose if I were to kiss you, well then, would that fix that?"

"I assume so…"

Howl pulled Sophie into an embrace, cupped the back of her head and kissed her soundly on the lips.

A/N- FYI!!! This is not the last chapter. Remember, Circe is still going to come after Howl. She was merely sealed, she wasn't defeated. Plus Suliman and Medea have to deal with her. Read and Review!!!!


	18. Chapter 17

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter, SilverWinter18, prettyinpinkgal, Alyrenzia, FilmMaker1690, Cat Claw, MoongirlSelene99, Chin-92, HoodiesRsoft, Catbuddy, Timorth, puppy444219, Link Fangirl01, Kyla45, anime-obsession260, Amaya-chan, Spiritual Bob, Howl Castle and Alatus. Read and Review! This chapter came very easily.

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 17

With a gentle rustle of his blue-black wings, Howl lands on the front stoop of the castle. After all this time away and at Justin's humble abode, it feels extraordinary to be home once more. I place my hand on the doorknob of the castle and push it open.

Immediately, I am inundated by an overenthusiastic Markle. He wraps his arms around my mid section and buries his face in my dress. "Sophie I missed you so much!!!" His voice is choked up as though he's trying not to cry and having a dreadful go at it. "Don't ever go away again…"

I smile softly and gently wrap my arms around the back of Markle's head. "Don't worry Markle. I will never willingly go away from you or the castle again. I didn't in the first place."

"I know Sophie, but I just…" he sniffs, looks up at me, and buries his face in my dress front again, this time staining it with his tears. I gently pry him off and kneel in front of him. He wraps his arms around my neck and I hug him back, rubbing his back gently.

"It's okay Markle, I'm here now." After about another minute, his sobs subside and he pulls back and proudly straightens his back. The expression on his face clearly says 'I wasn't just crying'. I smile gently at him and allow him to lead me further into the house.

"Howl Jenkins do you know no good cleaning spells?" I ask, slightly irritated at the wizard already. The place is, if possible, even worse than the first time I set foot in it. Dust hangs from the cobwebs on the roof, rotten food lies on the table; dirty dishes have taken over the sink. I turn to the fireplace, and see Calcifer struggling to burn the wood he has in a veritable mountain of ashes. "I can see what my first order of business is. Markle, will you please fetch me my apron?"

Markle runs to the hook beside the sink and pulls down my favorite apron, which, mysteriously, has managed to remain crisply white. I quickly tie it around my waist and, getting a sheet, spread it out in front of the fireplace. An extra piece of wood serves as Calcifer's resting place while I sweep out the ashes. "Thank goodness you're back Sophie. Sweeping out my ashes is something neither Howl nor Markle would think about doing. Sulliman might, eventually, if she weren't caring for Medea."

I pause in the middle of pulling a chunk of ashes off of the hearth. "Sulliman is here, at the castle?"

"Yes. Medea came here after Circe punished her for coming to warn Howl about the diary. The wounds she bears were from the Phoenix and Howl isn't skilled enough yet to heal wounds from the Phoenix by himself. Since Sulliman is related to Medea she came to help."

"If she's related to Medea and Medea is Circe's niece…"

"Yes, Sulliman is descended from Helios as well. Perhaps upon the same level as Circe, his daughter, we're not entirely sure." Howl comes up behind me and answers my question. "But we've got a problem, you're going to have to finish cleaning out Cal's hearth later. Come with me." Taking me by the elbow, he leads me to the door, opens it and asks what I see. The castle is stationary because Calcifer is not in his grate; and in the distance I can see (coming closer by the second) large bolts of either lightning or fire. Speeding in a direct line towards us.

I spin around out of Howl's grasp, grab several large pieces of wood, and throw Calcifer back on them. "Hey, easy there!!! I'm fragile."

"Calcifer move the castle as fast as you can to the west. Circe's on our trail, Howl's power muting spell must've worn off."

I hear steps on the creaking stairs. Looking up, I see Sulliman on her feet for the first time since I've met her. She comes down the stairs and stands before me. "There is a way we can beat her, Medea and I." Descending the stairs behind the old court magician is a stunningly beautiful woman. She wears a house robe tied tightly around her waist with what looks like a nightgown underneath. She is, however, extremely pale and her hand shakes on the railing. At the base of her neck, just before the place where the robe closes I see a wicked purple scar. Markle takes her hand and shows her to a seat by the fireplace.

"But in order to do this summoning, it must be during the day, at high noon. Not high noon by our standards though, high noon by the immortals standards. No other time may this be done. Can you run till then?"  
Well, Running is what Howl Jenkins does best. On it's little chicken legs, the castle runs as fast as it can to the west, all through the night. When we come to the border of the next country, we turn abruptly and head north. The presence behind us senses our turning and turns with us.

By about mid morning the next day, Calcifer is exhausted, there is no more chopped wood in the wood box, and Howl will not risk neither Markle nor myself to go outside and fetch more. "How many hours until high noon?"  
"About fifteen minutes actually. High noon in proper terms varies from day to day and isn't always at exactly noon, I explained this last night. The days grow shorter do they not? High noon normally is about mid morning this time of year. Howl, do you think you can take her on and stall her while Medea and myself draw the runes on the ground for the summoning?" Howl nods, and goes to stand outside the door. Sulliman closes her eyes and tries to sense their surroundings, palm facing where Circe is coming from.

"I must be getting old. I cannot sense my half-sister."

The weak witch sitting by the fireplace closes her eyes and holds out her hand in a similar fashion as Sulliman. "She is approximately 2 leagues away from here, moving fast. She will be here in about 10 minutes if we don't run anymore." This simple gesture seems to have weakened her, and she rests her head in her hand.

"Howl, when she comes into visual range, stall her somehow, please. Markle, come out and help me draw the runes on the ground, my niece is strong enough to do the summoning but not to support her own weight long enough to sketch the runes. Medea can you come outside?" The injured witch nods and stands. I go to her side and wrap one of my arms around her for support.

"Markle grab her chair and bring it outside please. Where does the chair have to be positioned Madame Sulliman?"

"In the exact center of the circle of runes. I'll go stand there, Markle you bring the chair right behind me." The two leave. Calcifer sleeps in the fireplace.

"Good job Cal," I say softly. Medea places one of her hands on my shoulder as I try and assist her out of the castle. The woman I have my arm around now, I am very aware, saved my life and risked her own to do so. "Lady Medea…" her golden eyes look down at me from the corner of her eyes. "Thank you…for warning Howl about the diary."

"My aunt is cruel. Normally people who are exactly half human and half immortal are. There are two exceptions that I know of, my Aunty Sulliman and Howl Jenkins. It all depends on how greedy the person whom the immortal in question joins with is."

"Howl is half immortal??" I am shocked at this. Medea smiles at my confusion.

"Mostly all of the witches and wizards that exist in this world are," Medea and I are now outside. "Howl is equally powerful as Circe but it's complex. Howl is descended from a wind immortal, while Aunty is descended from a fire immortal. He can't use any of his winds because if he did, he'd only fuel Aunty's flames." Howl's flown slightly away and I can see, is now engaging Circe in a fight. He has a barrier around himself that bolts of fire energy keep bouncing harmlessly off of. Once in awhile, a feather will fall off of his wings and shoot directly at a spot on the ground I cannot see.

"We have about 5 minutes," calls Sulliman. "Sophie, help her to the center, where the chair is." Suddenly, a thunderclap sounds. From the edge of the woods, about 50 feet away, Circe emerges. I never even noticed Howl drifting slowly closer and how his attacks seem to grow more frantic.

Instinctively all of us flinch. Markle sketches the last rune on a rock with a piece of chalk and calls over to Sulliman. "It's finished!!!!"

"Come on Medea, we have to go faster. Forgive me." I try to hurry her forward.

"MEDEA!!!!" Circe's shriek crosses the field. "You survived the _Phoenix_????" She sounds surprised. "Well I'll just have to fix that."

Markle's reached Medea's other side and is now helping me speed her up. Finally, after a short eternity, we reach the chair, and Medea collapses exhausted. But there is no time for her to rest. Sulliman reaches the chair and holds out a hand to help her stand. "Sophie, Markle, get out of the circle of runes."

I scoop the boy up in my arms and run out. Circe is still charging but now Howl flies over to where Markle and I stand and spreads his wings around us so that we can still see what's going on, however, his barrier is protecting us.

The runes on the ground start to glow a golden color as the two women begin to chant softly. Circe attempts to take them out but Sulliman has warded the circle with a barrier and the bolt of energy is harmlessly deflected.

The chant grows louder and now words are put to it that I can understand. "_We summon you, honorable Helios, from your chariot in the sky. This woman, Circe, your daughter has dishonored her lineage by attacking this defenseless girl on behalf of another.  
We, who summon you are also of your right lineage."_

"_I, your daughter Sulliman,_" says Sulliman.

"_And I, your granddaughter, Medea,_" says Medea.

"_WE SUMMON YOU!!!!"_

A flash as bright as the sun seems to reach down from the heavens. When it vanishes, in the circle of runes with the two women stands a figure. His face shines as bright as the sun, and looks young yet old at the same time. His crown seems to be made of sunbeams and his raiment looks shot through with pure gold.

As soon as he appears, Sulliman drops to her knees and assists Medea down. Howl is bowing as is Markle and I take my hint from them. The only two left standing in the field is Helios and Circe. The latter appears as defiant as ever.

He opens his mouth and in a voice like thunder says, "Circe would you care to explain why this young girl smells like a residual mind erasing potion? Or why Medea is covered in scars from the Phoenix? It seems to me as though it would be an interesting tale." He appears furious.

A/N-There is nothing compared to the wrath of an angry father. Especially when one's father is the Sun. Read and Review!!! 


	19. Chapter 18

A/N-Thanks to those who reviewed the last chapter Spiritual Bob, FilmMaker1690, Celestial lelila, puppy444219, Silent Kunoichi aka Fiona, anime-obsession260, SilverWinter18, inukag4ever29, Kyla45, Alatus, HoodiesRsoft, LinkFangirl01, libragirl93, Catbuddy, Adi Sagestar, moongirlSelene99 and Anime-himi12. Read and Review!!!

Disclaimer-I don't own HMC

Chapter 18

Circe stands as tall and as proud as she ever did while serving in Justin's court, I see, as I peak out from between my fingers. However, she seems slightly unable, or unwilling to look her sire in the eye. Helios, in the meantime, is turning towards the various other people in the field.

"Hedira, my daughter, it has been too long. You have not come to visit me in many a year." _Hedira??_ I glance quickly over towards Howl, but he seems as bewildered as I am by this name. My love shrugs slightly. We turn back to the group in front of us and I am shocked to see that he is addressing Sulliman. Reaching out a hand, he raises her to her feet.

_Hedira??????_ At no point in the past had it ever occurred to me that Sulliman might just be the woman's _last _name.

"I'm sorry Lord Father," Sulliman (for although I now know her name to be Hedira, I cannot think of her as anything but Sulliman) says, her head still bowed in reverence. "I was much at court, putting my powers to use as a court wizard.

"I know that my child. The sun chariot passes over every day does it not? I have tracked your activities and they make me proud." Hearing those words brings a true smile to the woman's face.

"Thank you father," she whispers, so faintly I can barely make out her words.

The tall glowing figure turned to the other prone figure there. Medea's skin had gone chalk white pale at the lack of energy in her system. Still not fully recovered from the Phoenix attack, summoning her grandfather has clearly taken the last of her strength. She still appears to be awake but… Howl leans over and whispers in my ear "If she's got enough strength in her right now to take his hand and get to her feet I will be extremely surprised."

Sure enough when Helios extends his hand to help her to her feet she just lays there. Her eyes have closed and, with a horrible sense of dread settling into my stomach, I contemplate that I may have just seen the passing of one who saved my life.

However Helios knows better. Carefully, the sun deity kneels down on the now broken runes used to summon him. Placing a hand on Medea's coal black hair, he speaks softly. "Beloved granddaughter. You shine with as much courage as your Aunt Hedira."

Medea slowly pulls her eyelids open, and gives her grandfather a reverent nod, the closest approximation as she could get to a proper curtsy. "Forgive me milord…I cannot show you the reverence you deserve, I cannot move from this very spot."

"Because you expended your very strength protecting innocents from your aunt's wrath. The very scars on your skin are evidence of that. And to nearly die, just to summon me so that I could intervene on behalf of someone who couldn't showed great sacrifice as well. And because of that I now restore your strength in full."

Placing his other hand on Medea's head, the faint light that seems to exude from him extended so that it is over her as well. The faint golden light seems to sink into her skin. Her shallow breathing gains depth and the scars from the phoenix attack fade away until there is nothing left. Helios steadies her to ensure that she is well and then helps her to her feet.

With her skin restored to it's former color, her strength back, and her hair long and smooth, she is once again the Medea she was before her aunt's cold, cruel attack.

"Thank you milord…"

"Medea, child, you may call me grandfather. For that is what I am, remember?" A fond smile is on his face. The witch raises her head for a fraction of a second, smiles and looks back down.

Fear twists my gut once more when Helios sets his sights on myself as well as Howl, and walks over. A piercing shriek interrupts him. "Father don't you dare talk to that man, that scum of the earth. He betrayed your daughter!!! As did those two bawds you just called 'daughter' and 'granddaughter'," Circe's tone is sneering. "I am the only one worthy to bear the title of your descendant!!! I am the most powerful!!!!"

Helios ignores his daughter and keeps walking towards us. When the shrieking does not cease, he looks up at her, freezing her where she stands with a mere stare. "Who is the daughter to tell the father what he should do?" At this, Circe returns to sullen silence, her resentful gaze fixed up on myself. I can feel the hair on the nape of my neck stand up straight.

"Greetings Howl. I bring a message from Aeolus, your father. He is pleased and congratulates you upon your perfection of your bird form and says that as soon as you can, you are to visit him at the island of the winds. And you are to bring your future bride for his approval, although I doubt he will turn down such a brave as well as spunky woman for a daughter in law."

These words being said this powerful being; the very sun itself turns to me and smiles. "I apologize, on behalf of my errant daughter, for the pain and grief she has caused you Sophie. I…"

"Who is the father to offer apologies that mean nothing for the daughter?" came Circe's frosty voice.

"As soon as I saw you," continued Helios as though uninterrupted. "I checked your system for the potion and found that you were clean, only trace amounts remain. It should only be several more days before your body is completely clean. I wish there was some way for me to make up for the pain and suffering that Circe caused you…but I know there isn't. Therefore, I shall do the next best thing."

Similar to how it had for Medea, a small portion of golden light spread out and covers my hand, thickening around the ring finger. When it came away, a heavy golden and amber ring sits on my finger, intricately carved. The sheer beauty of it takes my breath away.

"It's beautiful milord, thank you. Does it have a specific function?"

"Yes…whenever you are in trouble any descendant of Helios in the area will feel compelled to help you. Indeed, if it is during the day, and the need is great enough I myself will come down to protect your life."

I gasp again at the sheer magnitude of the gift and bow once more.

Now there is only one more person in the field with which to deal. Circe.

"You could learn a lesson from these people Circe." He addressed her directly for the first time, by name, in many years.

"I have nothing to learn from them. They are a bunch of talent less hacks that are no where near my rank or station."

"They know manners at least. They bow to those in rank above them. As should you and as you failed to do when I entered this meadow."

"I only bow to my betters. There is one who is my equal in this field but no one who is above me."

"Circe your behavior bespeaks that you were raised in a pig sty. I know this is not the case; the sumptuous bedroom you have at the Castle Of The Sun is proof enough for that."

"I only bow before my betters, you taught me this."

"At the Castle you always bowed to me. What has changed?" Every other person in the meadow could hear the undercurrent in the deity's voice, everyone but Circe herself.

"You have grown old?"

"Enough!!" Finally, the rage becomes too much and he explodes. "Here is the punishment I decree for you, flesh of my flesh. I henceforth strip you of your powers. Any skills you have will be passed on to Medea. I will take you back to the castle where you shall be treated as no more than a common servant and you will learn magic again from the bottom up. Perhaps that will teach you some humility."

Almost immediately, Circe recoils and Medea seems to stand taller. Circe has seemed to see now, that her punishment is indeed going to fit the crime and begins to beg for mercy from her father, who turns a deaf ear. "You had your chance at mercy, and you showed none."

When Circe tries to run, he grabs her around the upper torso and pulls her back towards the center of the runes. "I need to get back to the horses now. Fare thee well all of you. Hedria, come visit me soon and bring Medea when you do, as Medea has many new spells to learn now."

With that, he vanished.

A/N-I cannot write another line. I'm falling asleep where I lie…Read and Review…

Z

Z

z


	20. Epilouge

A.N-FORGIVE ME!!! PLEASE!!! I'm sooo sorry it took so long for me to get this out but I started university and have been super busy with work and the like. Please take this epilogue as a token of my apology!!!! Thanks to everyone for bearing with me….and thanks to FilmMaker, Kyla45, abelXesther4ever, celestial lelila, catbuddy, jumira-wings, SilverWinter18, Hatake Sienna, HoodiesRsoft, Linkfangirl01, puppy444219, moongirlSelene99, LadyPyr0, Timorth, InnChan, sana-chan9, JenKM1216 and Josephine yang for reviewing the last chapter. Read and Review!!!

Epilogue

Howl decided just after Helios left us in that clearing where he was summoned that he would wait until my system was entirely cleaned of the potion designed to make me forget him before we would go visit Aeolus. He sent Calcifer with a message yesterday and returned with a message so exuberant that Howl all at once became anxious and excited as a little child. Now we prepare to visit the father Howl hasn't seen in years.

"I must admit I'm nervous Sophie. I haven't seen him since before I swallowed Calcifer. I communicated with him yes, but what kind of son would be if I didn't? I knew that he'd know instantly that I had swallowed the star and that I had given up my heart."

I lay the hand that glitters with Helios' ring onto his sleeve. "Even if he had known Howl, he would've been mad yes but you are his son, he would have loved you nonetheless."

He looks at me and covers my hand with his own. "I know."

He opens the door, dial turned to my meadow, and steps out. "I need to transform and you need to fly with me there. The wind surrounding my father's castle is so strong that only one who is a skilled flyer can get through, or a powerful magician."

I stop him before he transforms. "Howl wait. You say that Aeolus is your father? I thought that the combination of half human half god made the person like Circe-cold and uncaring for anyone except themselves. And yet you and Sulliman…I mean Hedira…you're nothing like her."

Howl turns and looks at me, considering this. "For the most part this is true. The child inherits the powers of the god but none of the wisdom and the ambitions of the human but nothing of the mercy and compassion, a deadly combination. Hedira I believe is merely an exception to this rule. If you think about it she actually isn't…she is ambitions otherwise she wouldn't be a court magician. However she has wisdom and a degree of human mercy and compassion, despite being fully half human half immortal."

I notice that he passed over himself in this, something I will not allow. "And yourself? You inherited the powers and wisdom of the gods, the compassion and mercy of humans and the vanity of both. Are you an exception too?"

"There is no rule for me to be an exception to. I'm not fully half human half god. And I'm not," his voice becomes injured. "Vain."

Frustration wells up inside me. He's playing games with me and he knows it. "Then what are you? If your father is Aeolus…"

"My mother, Helena is the granddaughter of Eros and Psyche, a god and, at the time, a human. My grandfather on that side, Karus, was born half human even though Psyche had been made immortal by the time he was born. He offended Zeus badly with his ambition-he was exactly like Circe- and was subsequently put to death when he was discovered trying to figure out a way to dispose of Zeus and take over the ruling of the universe, but not before he had my mother in an attempt to create a son. Needless to say my mother didn't think highly of her father. She is a quarter immortal and ¾ human, so I'm about 60 god, 40 human as far as I can figure it, causing me to have the power as well as the wisdom."

I take over for him. "And the compassion and mercy came because of the fact that the god-like wisdom negates any human ambition the power may give you. The vanity is explainable, you're a descendant of the famously vain goddess of beauty, wasn't Eros her son?"

Instead of confirming what I just said he merely looks at me grumpily. "I am not vain."

"Whatever you say love," I smirk back at him. "I should mention you told Aeolus 10:00, and it's 9 now."

In response to my point Howl transforms and takes to the sky for a moment, stretching his wings.

I should say at this point that I am not at all fond of flying with Howl…indeed I try to avoid it if the portal will take me where he's going, but no portal can take us to Aeolus' castle so flying it must be. I will gloss over how it was however, redescribing it will only make me further nauseated that the flight itself did.

Once we get past the wind barrier a path leading up to a beautiful castle confronts us and it surprises me that this is where Howl grew up. It's a classic fairy tale castle palace, with pointy towers and pennants snapping in the wind. The roofing is made of a blue tiling, the walls of the castle appear to be cold white marble and the doors look like paneled mahogany.

Two figures stand in the door.

As Howl and I walk down the path I get increasingly nervous and I can tell that my nervousness throws Howl off because I'm usually the strong one in the relationship. We get closer and I can start to make out features.

The woman is stunningly beautiful. Her hair is a light brown and she has Howl's eyes, the bluish gray. Aeolus is ruggedly handsome, and doesn't look a day over perhaps 35. The oddest thing about him is perhaps that his hair and trace of beard are the same shade as Howl's natural color is his blue–black hair.

Howl freezes about 5 meters away from his parents. I drop into a curtsy, a mortal amongst the immortal but Howl remains frozen. Looking up from my curtsy, I look from one face to another. Helena's eyes sparkle with tears and Aeolus looks so proud and happy that he's practically beaming. "Welcome home Howl," he says, his voice rumbling slightly. Helena steps down from the threshold of the castle and hurries to her son and embraces him.

"I'm so proud of you for standing up to Circe. Helios told us all about it of course…and who is this young lady?" She raises me to my feet.

"My name is Sophie Hatter milady." I look her in the eye as I say this.

She smiles. "Congratulations Howl, you found one who speaks for herself. Sophie, dear, you can call me Helena. I realize that a wedding is not far off and I have my dress from when I married Aeolus. I realize it may be a little dated however, I think it would suit you perfectly."

And at once I know I've been accepted. I walk into the castle with Helena leaving Howl behind to converse with his father.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

It's a week after How saw his parents again and the castle of the winds is decked out with elaborate decorations for a party…my wedding reception to be precise. Noises come from guests in the great hall and I stand in the entrance way with my husband.

Because this morning on the front step of the moving castle, in front of Medea, Hedonia, Helena, Aeolus, Helios and my entire family, Howl and I were married.

The dress Helena lent me is an older dress, with a long train. White of course, with flower patterns sewn into the bodice. The center of the flower glints oddly and upon further inspection when I first wore it I discovered a small perfect diamond in each of them.

Howl, I have also subsequently discovered is immortal. It makes sense considering that he is more than half a god. But Helena has assured me that when I consummate my union with Howl I will be tied to him. As long as he lives, so will I.

He leans down and kisses me as Aeolus announces us to the assembled Immortals and mortals and I pull back and smile at him.

My life is a dream from which I never want to wake up.

A/N-There, Dreaming's finally done. I can't believe I procrastinated this for so long…read and review for one last time


End file.
